Círculo Completo
by Channylover08
Summary: Con tres palabras terminaron todo. Pero el Destino tenía otros planes. Adaptación al español de "Full Circle" escrita por TheWrtrinMe & DwynArthur
1. El Principio Del Fin

Nosotros, TheWrtrinMe & Dwyn Arthur, estamos muy contentos de presentar nuestra historia "Full Circle" en español, y ¡gracias a Channylover08 por su idea de traducirlo!

Esta historia tiene lugar después de "iLove You", pero se llevará esta historia en un sentido diferente como Sam y Freddie se enfrentan a las consecuencias de su ruptura. Creemos que es una de nuestras mejores historias, y estamos muy contentos de ponerlo a disposición de nuestros lectores de habla española.

Estamos muy interesados en sus opiniones, y si desean comunicarse con nosotros, póngnase en contacto con nosotros a traves de Tweet al dwynarthur, ¡en español, por supuesto!

* * *

**Círculo Completo**

**1.- El Principio Del Fin**

Para la mayoría de las personas, su primera vez es parte de un comienzo. Es una manera de decir 'No iré a ninguna parte... estamos en esto juntos'. Freddie y Sam nunca han sido como la mayoría de las personas. Ellos han esperado por su primera vez. Algunas veces no tan pacientemente. Habían presionado hasta sus límites de su autocontrol numerosas veces pero nunca dieron el último paso. Cuando finalmente lo dieron, fue todo lo que ellos pensaron que sería – asombroso, maravilloso y solo un poco extraño. Pero cuando todo terminó mientras la mayoría de las personas se recostarían juntos para hablar del futuro y la manera en que sus vidas encajarían desde ese momento – ellos se vistieron en silencio, se dieron un último beso y dijeron adiós – para siempre.

Ella no era la clase de chica que se quedaba despierta por las noches, imaginando todas las situaciones románticas que le gustaría que le sucedieran. No soñaba con un chico perfecto que llegaría en un corcel blanco, cubriría su rostro de besos y la llevaría a una vida perfecta. Ella no creía en la vida perfecta y estar con Freddie era lo más cercano que había estado a vivir un cuento de hadas. El no era perfecto; el era un poco controlador y algo compulsivo acerca de las cosas que para ella, realmente no importaban. Y juntos eran incluso menos perfectos; discutían como si les pagaran por hacerlo. Pero ella lo amaba y sabia que el la amaba, incluso antes de que él se lo dijera, así que los problemas en un comienzo habían parecido pequeños y manejables. Ambos estaban dispuestos a lidiar con cada una de las cosas que eran poco ideales porque eran mucho más las cosas buenas. Pero los problemas tienden a crecer en proporción al deseo de ignorarlos y en su sexto mes juntos, los problemas que habían tratado de evadir eran ya muy grandes para ser ignorados; estaban conduciéndolos locos y alejándolos cada vez más.

Así que tomaron una decisión extraordinariamente madura. Terminaron. O más precisamente, decidieron terminar a medianoche. No fue la manera más normal de hacerlo, pero ¿cuando han sido ellos normales? Él ha dicho que la amaba, e incluso aunque algo dentro de ella ya lo sabía, escucharlo decirlo le había golpeado con fuerza. Tan fuertemente, que antes de que se diera cuenta, lo estaba diciendo también. Era la primera vez que ella había dicho eso – a nadie. Habían otros chicos, algunos por los que había estado completamente loca, pero en ese momento – al escuchar a Freddie decir esas palabras – ella sabia que nada de lo que había sentido por alguien más se comparaba a lo que sentía por él; y tal vez nunca lo haría. Ellos se habían besado en ese momento, y con el fin de su relación flotando en el aire alrededor de ellos el beso ha sido diferente – desesperado, dulce y… ¿ardiente? Así que cuando Freddie planteó la idea de esperar un poco – un poco más de una hora para ser exacto – para terminar, sonó como una buena idea. Ella no era de las que andaban besándose con chicos al azar y tenía que admitirlo, en los últimos seis meses se había llegado a acostumbrar a estar cerca de él de esta manera. ¿Quién sabia cuando volvería a sentir esto nuevamente – estar tan cerca a él, o a cualquier, así de nuevo? 'Que demonios', ella pensó – uno más para el camino.

_**Flashback: Tres semanas antes**_

El beso comenzó en el elevador y de alguna manera terminó en su apartamento, en la puerta, en el sillón y después – en su cama. Ninguno de ellos ha dicho nada, preocupados de que alguna palabra pusiera fin al tren sin control en el que se encontraban. Tal vez era una mala idea, probablemente era una mala idea, pero ella alojo ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente. La idea de no estar con el combinada con la manera en que sus manos, su boca, y su cuerpo la hacían sentir, había lanzado un calor en la boca de su estomago que llegaba a su cerebro y nublaba su mente. El único pensamiento claro que hacia eco en su mente era lo mucho que lo amaba y lo aterrada que estaba que esto seria… para siempre.

Freddie alejó sus labios de los de ella, se levantó apoyándose con un codo en la cama y la miró. Ella sabia lo que iba a decir. Él era demasiado… Freddie, como para no decirlo.

"Estás segu…"

Ella puso un dedo en los labios de él para silenciarlo y el corazón le dolió al ver lo asustado que él se veía. Ella se preguntaba si así era como él la veía a ella.

"Si, estoy segura. Si, sé lo que esto significa. Si, se que no cambiara la decisión que tomamos y si… también estoy asustada" Ella había dado respuesta a todas sus preguntas, incluso las que no había dicho en voz alta. Ella acerco sus rostros nuevamente tratando de eliminar su indecisión con sus besos. Ella sabía que si alguno de los dos se detenía a pensar lo que estaban haciendo, uno de los dos le pondría fin. Y mientras ella estaba consciente de la mala idea que era avanzar a toda marcha, y tener sexo con alguien a pesar de que una pausa te haría dudar tu decisión, ella lo hizo de todas formas. No podía realmente explicarlo, incluso para si misma, pero tenía que hacerlo. En el fondo de su alma ella sabía que una vez que ellos hayan terminado tal vez nunca más tendrían otra oportunidad para hacerlo. El seguiría con su vida y encontraría alguien que le diera menos trabajo y con quien fuera más fácil llevar una relación. Él iría por cosas más grandes, cosas mejores. Se iría a estudiar a esa universidad de lujo de la Costa Este y haría el mundo arder en llamas – Él era así de brillante. Ella se quedara aquí – sin él. Así que si ella tenia que vivir una vida sin el, al menos tendrá esta memoria, este momento en el que él era completamente suya.

No ha sido exactamente como en las películas. Ella se ha girado en la cama para besarlo, sin darse cuenta que tan cerca estaba él de la orilla y se ha caído – los pantalones en sus tobillos. Después el no era capaz de conseguir desabrochar su sostén, y los dos estallaron a carcajadas cuando ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de poner el condón correctamente. Pero estaba bien, así eran ellos – risa y calor, pasión y confort. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar en un comienzo – nunca nadie le había dicho que dolería tanto, y su corazón se había derretido cuando vio la preocupación en su rostro, intentando no lastimarla. Mejoró con el tiempo, y al final sintió que el mundo desaparecía cuando una oleada tras otra de un sentimiento demasiado bueno para ser real la invadió. Al igual que la electricidad se disparó por sus dedos, sus pies, hasta que pensó que había perdido la habilidad de formular ideas coherentes – 'Así por esto era todo ese alboroto' pensó ella.

Cuando había culminado ella grito su nombre, demasiado atrapada en el momento como para estar avergonzada, agradecida de que su madre no estuviera en casa. Lo escucho susurrar su amor a su oído y se convenció de que este momento era el mejor de su vida. Entonces se dio cuenta. Este momento no era el inicio. No importaba que tan bello fuera, o cuanto lo recordaría – aun así era el final.

Se quedaron allí tratando de recuperar su aliento. Era la primera vez para ambos por lo que ninguno sabía el protocolo a seguir. Existiría alguna regla para '¿Cómo dejar la habitación sin sentirte incomodo cuando acabas de tener sexo con tu ex?'

Ella realizó el primer movimiento, cubriéndose con la sabana mientras se sentaba en la cama buscando su ropa en el piso. Su ropa interior estaba por su escritorio… ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? Envolviéndose por completo se levantó de la cama, cogiendo su ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

"Voy a, mm… tomar un baño. ¿Está bien?"

El se giró hacia ella desde su lugar al borde de la cama. Dios esto era extraño.

"Claro… mm, hay toallas en el gabinete y…"

"Si, lo sé Fred… Fredduccini"

'¿Hemos regresado a eso?' pensó el, viéndola desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Escuchó el sonido del agua correr y suspiro profundamente, dejando perderse su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Ha sido esto una mala idea? Una hora antes era lo único que tenia sentido para él. Tener a Sam así, entre sus brazos. Sentirla, hacerle el amor; había parecido absolutamente correcto. Si, ellos estaban terminando, pero en su corazón todo era temporal. Solo estaban tomándose un tiempo, para aprender a solucionar sus problemas y diferencias sin desmoronarse en el intento. Pero ahora, se preguntaba, ella lo estaba mirando diferente. En el momento sus ojos estuvieron brillantes, ardientes, llenos de lo que él esperaba ser amor por él. Pero ahora, se veían planos, como si tuviera una especie de muro dentro de ella tras el cual se estaba escondiendo. ¿Acaso la había herido?, ¿Pensaba que esto no era importante para él?

Poniéndose sus pantalones, dijo a la nada. "Soy un idiota"

"Lo he dicho por años" Su voz era fuerte, el sabia que ella intentó hacer una broma, algo con que cortar la incomodidad en la cual se encontraban sumergidos, pero el humor en él había desaparecido, y aparentemente en ella también, por que en cuanto se giro a verla la sonrisa en su rostro era forzada y nunca alcanzó sus ojos.

El trató de reír, después de todo, así eran ellos antes de que existiera un 'nosotros', ¿cierto? Se burlaban del otro, hacían bromas, discutían. Él se quedó ahí parado y con una mano se acarició la nuca.

"Entonces…" eso era todo lo que tenia.

"Bueno. Esto fue, mm… ¿agradable?"

"Sí. Agradable. Entonces, ¿quieres ver una película? O podría prepararnos algo para..."

Ella caminó rápidamente hacia él y lo silenció con sus labios. Fue corto y dulce y Freddie contuvo la urgencia de llorar en cuando se dio cuenta lo que este beso significaba.

"No hagamos esto, ¿Sí?" su mirada era desesperada, "Yo…" se había quedado sin palabras; asustada de que si trataba de hablar las lágrimas que había tratado de contener fluirían libremente. Ellos habían tomado una decisión y no dejaría cambiarla por que el se sentía mal por lo que había pasado. Ella tenía que ser la fuerte de los dos. Lo miró a los ojos y puso una mano en su rostro. Ella amaba su rostro. Dejando caer su mano, se giro y camino hacia la puerta.

"¡Sam!" llamó él. De alguna manera estaba incapaz de hacer mover sus pies. Su corazón latía en su pecho. Si ella se iba, si él la dejaba alejarse por esa puerta… había terminado. Él pensó que no estaba listo para que todo terminara. Estaba atascado, aterrorizado de que ella se vaya, demasiado cobarde como para hacer que se quedara.

Ella lo miró, esperando que dijera algo. Era algo muy peligroso. Su cerebro le decía que se fuera, mientras más pronto mejor. Pero su corazón sabía que si él le decía que se quedara ella olvidaría todo lo que ya habían dicho, olvidaría todas las razones que tenían para no estar juntos. El permanecía en silencio. Ella miró el reloj en su mesa de noche.

_12:05_

Era la hora. Alguno de los dos tenia que dar el primer paso; bien podría ser ella. Una vez que ella cruzara esa puerta tendría que tomar los últimos seis meses y enterrarlos. Tendría que encontrar una manera de ser la vieja Sam, la que lo molestaba, le hacia pasar un mal momento y no lo amaba… así sin más. Lo vio por ultima vez, tomo toda la fuerza que tenia y abrió la puerta.

"Sam… te amo"

Ella suspiró, determinada a ser fuerte, perdiendo la batalla interna, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. No pudo responder. Tenía que irse; el peso de la situación la estaba aplastando. Sin mirar atrás ella salió de su habitación, fuera de su departamento entrando al pasillo. A su izquierda estaba la escalera de incendios, a su derecha el elevador.

Secó sus lágrimas… y tomo las escaleras.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

La primer semana ha sido la muerte: explicarle las cosas a Carly, haciendo la devolución obligatoria de sus pertenecías respectivamente (ella se había quedado con una camiseta de centavo que él había dejado olvidada en su casa - aun tenia su olor). Habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso en la forma de avanzar. Aun se verían; ellos eran dos de los tres personajes de iCarly, así que ocupar el mismo espacio por lo menos dos veces por semana era algo necesario, pero ya no existiría un 'nosotros'. Sam y Freddie, como pareja, eran parte del pasado. A sabiendas o sin saberlo, Carly había jugado un parte importante para que eso pasara. Escuchando por casualidad la platica con su hermano y su espeluznante novia los había hecho ver… que ellos eran fundamentalmente erróneos el uno para el otro. De alguna manera se sentía como un desperdicio. Les había llevado tanto tiempo dejar de bailar en torno a sus sentimientos y aceptarlos pero ahora se sentía como si lo estuvieran echando todo a perder. Pero algunas cosas no pueden ignorarse; ellos eran diferentes, realmente diferentes. A ellos no les gustaban las mismas cosas, no tenían los mismos sueños, venían de dos mundos completamente diferentes y por el momento parecía que no podrían hacer que esos mundos se unieran.

Tal vez algún día.

Esa era la promesa. Tal vez algún día. Solo cuatro palabras pero desde que terminaron había días en que esas palabras eran la única cosa que la ayudaba a salir de la cama. Era difícil. No estaba acostumbrada a ser así y todo por un chico. Ella era Sam Puckett – dura, fuerte e independiente. Era un sentimiento extraño el darse cuenta que en algún momento había comenzado a apoyarse en Freddie y ahora que él se había ido, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

El también lo sentía. Ellos no hablaban acerca de eso. No existía manera de que el pudiera hacer que alguien entendiera como se sentía. Les dijeron a todos que estaban bien y por alguna razón ellos les creyeron. Ellos se habían separado porque pensaron que era lo mejor. Pero si era lo mejor, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Sam gruño y trato de sumergirse más profundamente bajo el edredón. Era sábado. Usualmente ella amaba los sábados, significaba que tendría dos días libres de tarea y maestros y la gente tonta que iba a la escuela. Pero hoy se encontraba deseando que fuera lunes. En la escuela ella veía a Freddie aunque muy poco, el día estaba ocupado con clases y normalmente detención. Los fines de semana desde 'el incidente' como Carly lo llamaba, eran extraños por decirlo sutilmente. Ella había tenido la esperanza que la incomodidad fuera algo temporal, pero ahora, casi un mes después, ella tenía que admitir que era lo mejor. Pero ese 'algo' entre ellos todavía estaba allí, y no importaba cuanto intentaran ser como antes, las cosas habían cambiado y no había manera de volver a lo que eran.

Curiosamente para Carly no había sido tan duro como ella pensaba. A Carly no le gustaba el cambio, pero este cambio era uno con el cual ella parecía aceptar. Dijo que había extrañado que fueran como antes; se había sentido echa a un lado cuando Sam y Freddie se habían hecho novios. Ella extrañaba a sus mejores amigos y estaba contenta por tenerlos de vuelta. La incomodidad parecía no afectarla – era como si ni siquiera lo notara. Ellos le dijeron que había sido mutuo y que ellos quedarían como amigos y Carly lo había aceptado; lo que hizo las cosas peor porque ahora quería que volvieran a pasar el rato viendo películas y pasar todo el tiempo como un trío nuevamente, especialmente los fines de semana. Sam había comenzado a hacer sus tareas, solo para tener una escusa de quedarse en casa y evadir todo el asunto.

Pero al menos dos veces a la semana ella estaba forzada a estar con él. Los ensayos y transmisiones de iCarly. Ella usaba su mejor cara y hacia lo que necesitaba hacerse. Decía bromas, bailaba y reía en los momentos indicados. Volvió a abusar a Freddie – al menos verbalmente. Ella no se atrevía a tocarlo; la memoria de todas las veces que se tocaron aun eran muy recientes. Gibby estaba contento de que ella dirigiera sus palabras ásperas hacia otra persona. Freddie intentaba reaccionar como lo hacia antes, con el ceño fruncido y en ocasiones gritando – pero su corazón no estaba ahí. A veces dolía el solo mirarla, pero él le daba la bienvenida al dolor de una manera extraña. La sanación de su corazón daba más miedo que lidiar con los pedazos rotos. Si dolía significaba que ella aun estaba ahí, aun vivía en él. Lo que realmente le preocupaba que es lo que el haría cuando ya no le doliera.

Quitándose las cobijas, ella llevo sus piernas a un lado de la cama. El sueño no llegaría. Ella bien podría levantarse.

Habría iCarly en dos horas y si ella pretendía que Carly siguiera creyendo que ella estaba bien, no podía D.E.A .-(Desaparecerse en Acción). Tomando su teléfono, notó los mensajes que había perdido en la noche. Carly la había estado mensajeando desde las 9:00 cuando Sam se había ido a la cama, inusualmente somnolienta.

_Carly: ¿Ya te vas a la cama?_

_Carly: ¡Despierta! Freddie y yo estamos chateando por video… conéctate_

_Carly: ¿Sam?_

Se habrá dado por vencida alrededor de media noche. Fue cuando llegó el último mensaje.

_Carly: Apestas. Pero te amo. te veo mañana a mediodía… ¡No llegues tarde!_

Ella aventó su teléfono a su cama sin tender. Nunca había entendido para que la gente se molestaba en tender su cama si van a volver a destenderla. Dirigiéndose a su baño, abrió la ducha y miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras esperaba. Al menos sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados. Durante la primera semana después de su ruptura ella se negó a llorar. Todo el día lo evadió, en ocasiones pellizcándose a si misma, solo para hacer que la sensación se fuese. Pero por las noches no tenía control de lo que pasaba cuando dormía y cada mañana despertaba con el vago recuerdo de soñar con él, y ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados. Había progresado. Tal vez estaba superándolo. En ocasiones podía pensar en él sin sentir que alguien la había apuñalado en el estomago. Pero esa noche… aun no podía pensar en esa noche.

Entrando a la ducha, puso el agua caliente en su totalidad, tratando de lavar los sentimientos. Se estremeció con la presión del agua en su piel. Pareciera que alguien la estuviera golpeando en el pecho con una toalla mojada. 'Debí haber dormido en una mala posición' pensó, con la espalda a la ducha enjuagó su cabellera. No tenía tiempo de quedarse todo el tiempo que le habría gustado. Carly tendría un ataque de histeria si llegara tarde y estaba muy hambrienta eso la tiró del vapor caliente de la ducha a su habitación.

Se puso el primer par de pantalones limpios que encontró en su cajón, una playera y una sudadera. Eso era algo bueno de no tener pareja, había vuelto a no importarle como lucia. Se hizo una cola de caballo y miro la bandeja de maquillaje en su tocador. Otra cosas buena de estar soltera – cero maquillaje. Este era el juego que jugaba todos los días: '¿Por qué es bueno estar soltera?'. Hasta ahora ha encontrado muchas razones. No tenia que preocuparse por hablar con la boca llena, nunca más tendrá que ir a otra reunión del club de trenes y no tiene porque ser molestada por la loca madre de Freddie. Muchas buenas razones. Ella esperaba que eventualmente esas razones marcaran una diferencia.

Se miró al espejo, tomó un brillo labial y se aplicó un poco. Los malos hábitos no mueren fácilmente.

"¡Mamá, me voy!" grito ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Su madre estaba desmayada o no se encontraba en casa, no es que importara.

Mientras caminaba hacia Bushwell Plaza se preparo mentalmente para pasar otro día con Carly y Freddie. Le costó menos esfuerzo que en el comienzo pero aun así ella tenía que ser inexpresiva ante cualquier situación que se diera cuando ella y Freddie estuvieran en la misma habitación. Por una parte, estaba contenta de que le había dicho a Freddie que lo amaba y si sus sentimientos se hubieran ido de la noche a la mañana se estaría preguntando si habían sido reales. Pero por otra parte se estaba cansando de todo esto – la incomodidad que nadie podía sentir más que ellos, la manera en que tenia que recordarse constantemente el no mirarlo, no tocarlo, no importarle si el mencionaba a otra chica. Bien, eso no era justo. No era como si él estuviera ahí sentado hablando de todas las chicas atractivas con las que podría salir ahora que ellos habían terminado, pero Carly con la idea de que ellos realmente estaban bien sin estar juntos y trayendo a la conversación diferentes chicas que ha escuchado estaban interesadas en Freddie. Él era amable, siempre tratando de cambiar el tema pero Carly era persistente, y parecía no notar que durante esas conversaciones Sam estaba controlándose para no estrangularla. Superar a Freddie era una cosa, pero ver a Freddie superarla era otra muy distinta. Era algo para lo que no estaba lista.

El elevador sonó, las puertas se abrían lentamente, saliendo del elevador en el piso ocho, acomodó su mochila en su hombro, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta de Carly. Acercó su mano al picaporte y se giró al sonido de una puerta abrir y cerrarse. Mierda.

"Ah. mm… Hola Sam. ¿Cómo… mm, como estás?"

Caminó por el pasillo hacia ella. Se había bañado recientemente porque su cabellera aun estaba mojada, rizándose un poco en la base de su cuello. Estaba usando la camisa favorita de ella, camisa negra abotonada con las mangas enrolladas. La que marcaba sus bíceps y hacia su piel lucir… 'Contrólate Puckett' pensó y trató de controlar su voz antes de contestarle, girándose hacia la derecha con una practicada indiferencia. La imagen de la indiferencia.

"Hola Fredraro… ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Yo, mm, yo estoy bien supongo. ¿Tú?"

Ella rio, "ya me preguntaste eso."

"Sin embargo no me respondiste."

"Ah… Claro. Yo, mm, bien supongo." '¡Supones!' se reprocho a si misma, '¡No digas supongo!' di ¡Estoy excelente y difícilmente recuerdo que estuvimos juntos!'

La observó nerviosamente. Esta debe haber sido la conversación más incomoda que han tenido. Como habían manejado para evitar tenerla en todo este tiempo era un misterio para él pero en este momento deseaba que la hubieran evitado solo un poco más. En las tres semanas desde que terminaron nunca han estado solos – y cuando parecía que pasaría alguno de los dos había dejado la habitación o el departamento. Sam siempre llegaba al departamento ya fuera antes o después que él y se preguntaba si ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito, asechando el pasillo para evitar... bueno, esto.

"Ah, bien… Eso es bueno." Metió el dedo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se meció hacia adelante y atrás en sus talones. 'Di algo idiota' se reprocho a si mismo. "Bien, he tenido la intención de hablar contigo." 'Mentiroso' se dijo a si mismo 'Lo que realmente querías decir es que he tenido la intención de evadirte a toda costa'.

"¿Acerca de que?"

"Nada serio… solo que, ha sido, no lo se. Las cosas entre nosotros desde… bueno desde, tu sabes, han sido…"

"¿Incomodo como el infierno?" ella rio y él trató de unírsele pero terminó sonando como hipo.

"Si… incomodo. Yo solo." el suspiro, no muy seguro de saber que decir; pesando que tal vez era mejor no decir nada pero su estúpida boca no lo escuchaba. "Solo no quiero que me odies Sam. Lo digo en serio, se que lo que paso fue algo… inesperado y solo deseo."

Ella sabia como se sentía. No tenia que decir nada más. Él deseaba que pudieran volver a ser como eran. Él deseaba que todo hubiera seguido igual. Él deseaba no estar tan confundido.

"Está bien Freddr… Freddie." Se acerco a él, volteando a ver la puerta de Carly. Lo último que necesitaban era que Carly apareciera en medio de esta escena. Esta situación era lo suficientemente difícil, lo último que ellos necesitaban era que su bien-intencionada mejor amiga metiera la nariz donde no le llamaban. "Admito que esto es realmente extraño y que ni siquiera sé como me siento acerca de esto. Pero acordamos. Acordamos que esto era lo mejor y… solo necesitamos acostumbrarnos."

'Pero que pasa si yo no quiero acostumbrarme' el pensó. Eso era lo que quería decir, pero viendo a Sam, la imagen de la indiferencia, sabia que no tenia sentido. Ella era terca; si él iba a cambiar esto, debió haberlo hecho hace tres semanas. El debió haberla detenido, decirle que esto era un error. La vio a sus ojos azules; se veían firmes y determinados. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya era muy tarde. Respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír.

"Si, eso creo. Entonces esto significa que volverás a maltratarme en cada oportunidad que se te presente."

Él le sonreía y ella pudo ver que realmente estaba tratando que esto funcionara. Que volvieran a ser la vieja versión de Sam y Freddie. Si él podía intentarlo entonces ella también podía.

"Mm.. ¡Si! De hecho", ella golpeó su mochila, "Tengo aquí una naranja portando tu nombre en ella."

Los dos se giraron en cuanto se abrió la puerta del departamento de Carly.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera? He estado atrapada en el estudio con Gibby por una hora… y ¡ha vuelto a dejar de usar su camisa!" Carly los arrastro dentro y por un momento, se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

"Y así mis amigos, es como se hace…"

"¡Un TLG!" gritaron al unísono.

"Tocino"

"Lechuga y…"

"¡Gibbyyyy!"

"Y eso es todo por el programa de hoy… Así que recuerden."

"Molesten a un vagabundo."

"Métanse arena en los pantalones y…"

"Siempre…" Sam se detuvo abruptamente y su rostro se tornó de un verde poco atractivo. Buscando frenéticamente en la habitación sus ojos se posaron en el sombrero que Gibby estaba usando. Lo arrebató de su cabeza y vació su almuerzo sin contemplaciones.

"Siempre eviten vomitar en los sombreros de las personas… ¡Ewww!" Carly gritó, mirando a la cámara. "Entonces creo que realmente esto es todo por hoy."

"Y… estamos fuera." Freddie bajo su cámara colocándola en su carrito antes de correr hacia Sam.

"¡Amigo! ¡Ella destrozo mi sombrero!" Gibby se quejó

"Ahora no Gib" advirtió Freddie

"¡Pero mi abuelo me regaló ese sombrero!"

"¡Cállate Gibby!" Carly y Freddie gritaron al unísono.

Sam, quien parecía haberse recuperado de la oleada de vomito miró a Gibby, después el sombrero y limpiado su boca le regreso el sombrero con un desganado "Lo siento, Gib"

"Bien, ¡ahora ya no lo quiero!"

Carly caminó hacia Sam, acariciando su espalda.

"Sam, no te ves bien. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, Carlangas, estoy bien… solo me gusta vomitar por la emoción de hacerlo." la respuesta de Sam carecía del usual sarcasmo.

Carly puso mala cara, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Solo estaba tratando de asegurarme que estuvieras bien."

"Lo sé, lo siento Carlangas. Creo que ya estoy bien." Sacudió su cabeza. Eso es lo que obtenía por comer pizza del día anterior que se había quedado fuera del refrigerador toda la noche. Freddie tenía razón… Su incontrolable hambre seria su muerte. "Debió haber sido algo que comí… o la idea de Gibby en un sándwich."

"Te traeré un poco de agua mineral." dijo Carly, caminando por la puerta de estudio. Sam tomo su mochila y la siguió.

"Voy contigo, hasta luego Gibby… lo siento por tu sombrero" Se detuvo por un momento y vio a Freddie. Él parecía preocupado, lo que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Aun le importaba al ñoño. Era bueno saberlo. "Nos vemos Fredward."

"Sí, nos vemos Sam."

Descendiendo por las escaleras Sam se dirigió hasta la cocina donde Carly le estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua mineral. Sintió una nueva ola de nausea y tuvo que tomar asiento en el mostrador.

"Carly, ¿qué demonios es ese olor?"

Carly se giró del refrigerador y observó a Sam conmocionada.

"Estoy haciéndote tocino de pavo. Pensé que ayudaría a tu estomago si comías algo." Coloco un plato frente a Sam quien retrocedió como si se tratase de un plato lleno de víboras en lugar de tocino.

"Dios, debe estar echado a perder. ¡Huele horrible!"

Carly tomó el plato oliéndolo, mirando a Sam confundida. "¡Huele a tocino! Estás realmente enferma… ¡estas rechazando el tocino!" se inclino en el mostrador y puso una mano en la frente de Sam. "No tienes fiebre. ¿Prefieres subir y recostarte? No te ves muy bien."

Carly estaba en lo cierto. Ella se sentía como una mierda. Pero subir significaba otro encuentro incomodo con Freddie… Y escuchar a Gibby hablar de su sombrero inservible. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ellos. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse a su casa, arrastrarse a su cama y dormir. Se levantó temblorosa de su asiento y tomó su mochila, tomándose el agua mineral que Carly le había dejado realmente le había ayudado.

"No, está bien Carlangas. Creo que me iré a casa. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Sam ¿estás segura que llegaras bien a tu casa? Spencer llegara en una hora. El te llevará"

"Está bien. Tomaré un taxi" Se despidió de Carly sin mirar atrás y salió por la puerta. "Mantente castaña."

"¡Mantente rubia! ¡Llámame cuando llegues a casa!"

* * *

Difícilmente había llegado Sam a su casa cuando una nueva ola de nauseas la invadió. Corrió subiendo las escaleras y logrando llegar al baño un segundo antes de que su nuevo episodio vomitivo del día se llevara- a cabo. Maldita sea Carly y su tocino echado a perder. Cuando todo había terminado trató de recargar su cabeza a un- lado del baño y de tomar energías para darse un baño. Se sentía asqueada. Una hora de constante vomito te hace eso.

Abriendo la llave de la regadera, se desvistió lentamente. Estaba agotada. Eran las 9:00; no se había dormido tan temprano desde la última vez que se enfermó. Tal vez tendría suerte y se despertaría con laringitis, eso le daría unos días con la seguridad de que no ver a Freddie. Por poco y sonreía ante ese pensamiento. En cuanto entro a la ducha se quejo ante el dolor en su pecho cuando el agua golpeaba sus senos. Fantástico, ahora iba a estar enferma y tener su periodo al mismo tiempo. Su periodo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, acelerándose un segundo después, latiendo tan fuerte que juraba poder verlo. Sus ojos estaban amplios y frenéticos y sus pensamientos se aceleraron mientras trataba en vano hacer enfocar su mente. Bien, hace dos meses tuvo su periodo cuando ella y Carly estaban en el centro comercial. Y el mes pasado cuando estaba en casa la Carly… Ellas habían visto la nueva película de 'La Vaquita' y Carly le dio analgésicos porque tenía cólicos. Eso fue. ¿Cuándo?... ¿El 10? ¿El 15?

Salto de la ducha rápidamente se envolvió en una toalla. Corrió hasta su escritorio y tomo el calendario que estaba en la pared. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Carly? Ella tenía un calendario con sus 'días especiales' encerrados en rojo. No era nada ingenioso, pero Dios que no haría ella por uno de esos tontos calendarios de Carly. Había solo un día marcado en su calendario. El segundo día del mes. El día que ella y Freddie terminaron. El día que ellos…

Maldición. Ellos tuvieron sexo el día dos. Ya estamos a 30. Su periodo debió llegar el 10 o el 15, no importaba cual día. Lo que importaba era que nunca había llegado. No era una matemática pero había prestado la atención necesaria en las clases de educación sexual para saber esto.

'Maldita sea.' pensó, 'Estoy embarazada.'

* * *

Como ya he mencionado en innumerables ocasiones, 'Full Circle' es una de mis historias favoritas, sinceramente de lo mejor que he leído. Desde hace meses tenia la idea de traducirlo rondando en mi cabeza, pero hasta hace unas semanas se lo comente a TheWrtrinMe & Dwyn Arthur y me dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, muchísimas gracias a los dos por ese voto de confianza.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	2. Caminar Por La Línea

Hola!... Primero que nada una disculpa que me haya tomado más de un mes para actualizar la historia pero como dicen por ahí "La vida es aquello que pasa mientras uno hace planes". Gracias a David aka Dwynarthur por la edición del capítulo. Sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia en la cual se responderán algunas de sus preguntas.

* * *

**Caminar Por La Línea**

Sam ha pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en piloto automático. Se despertó temprano, sintiéndose muy mal y se pasó 30 minutos orando a los dioses de porcelana. Se vistió, se obligo a comer unos huevos, tomó su mochila, y se dirigió a la tienda. Si había algo que Sam sabía hacer, eso era evadir situaciones incomodas, pero esto era diferente. Las horas que ella había pasado preguntándose, antes de caer rendida por agotamiento, habían sido una pesadilla. Tan horrible como era pensar que ella podía estar… ni siquiera podía decir la palabra, era aun peor no saberlo. Así que aquí estaba ella a las ocho de la mañana, caminando por el pasillo de planeación familiar de la farmacia para comprar una prueba de embarazo inadvertidamente.

Los estantes en el lugar eran lo suficientemente bajos para ver por encima de ellos. Desde donde estaba parada, podía ver a la vieja bruja que manejaba el lugar, mirándola con una sonrisa desaprobadora mientras negaba con la cabeza. Temiendo el encuentro, Sam tomo seis pruebas diferentes y se dirigió a la caja registradora. Dejándolos, trató de evitar mirar a la mujer.

"Quieres tener certeza, hum?"

Sam frunció el ceño, sintiendo aumentar su ira – acompañada de los huevos que había comido antes de salir.

"No recuerdo haber preguntado tu opinión."

"Bien, no eres un pequeño rayo de sol. ¡Tal vez tendrás suerte y el bebe tendrá tu personalidad!"

Sam respiró profundamente tratando de retener su ira y las ganas de vomitar. Odiaba a la gente mayor.

"Solo pásame las cosas Matusalena. No tengo todo el día."

La mujer resopló su desaprobación, tomó el pago y le dio a Sam su cambio, tendiéndole una bolsa de plástico.

"Buena suerte." dijo, el sarcasmo chorreante en su voz. "Vuelve en nueve meses… te daré un descuento en pañales" ella gritó cuando Sam salía por la puerta. Sam levantó el dedo medio y caminó hacia la mañana seattlense.

El día se burlaba de ella, un cielo azul libre de nubes, el cantar de los pájaros, y la gente con la que se cruzaba estaban siendo amigables. Debería estar lloviendo. Ella vivía en Seattle por el amor del cielo, si hay un lugar en la tierra donde se podría contar con un día lluvioso cuando se sientes así, debería ser aquí. ¿Donde estaba la vieja moda de un mal día cuando la necesitaba?

Comenzó a caminar, sin saber a-donde se dirigía. Podría ir a casa, entrar a su baño, y esperar a que su vida cambie completamente… sola. Esa no era exactamente una idea atractiva. Podría ir a casa de Carly. Pero hacer eso significaba que tendría que contarle todo a Carly. Ella había guardado en secreto posiblemente el mayor evento en su vida y si se lo decía había un riesgo de que Carly la matara antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hablarle acerca de la situación actual. Eso también sonaba nada atractivo. O podría tomar las pruebas tirarlas en el bote de basura mas cercando y pretender que esto nunca sucedió. Esa era la mejor idea que había tenido en el día y por un momento llegó a considerarlo. No funcionaría. Definitivamente tenia que saber. Lo más pronto posible. Metió la bolsa dentro de su mochila, respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta del departamento de Carly estuvo aliviada al ver que Spencer aparentemente no se encontraba. Acomodó su mochila al hombro y trató de juntar el coraje para ir a hablar con Carly. Subiendo las escaleras, pensó que debería saber como se sienten los condenados a muerte cuando caminan a la horca. Pero ella lo estaba haciendo sin el beneficio de una última cena; había dejado su desayuno en un bote de basura en la calle. Su boca sabia amarga y se detuvo fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Carly para comer un dulce. Era de limón e inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Si estaba realmente embarazada, tendrá que recordar ese pequeño truco.

"Hola Carlotta"

Carly se giró desde donde estaba sentada en su cama y sonrió, quitándose sus audífonos. Estaba rodeada de papeles, panfletos y libros.

"¡Hola Sam! Estaba por llamarte" Golpeó el asiento libre al lado izquierdo de su cama e intentó quitar los papeles alrededor para darle a Sam mas espacio. Sam se acerco a la cama, se quitó sus tenis y se sentó, poniendo gentilmente su mochila en su regazo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

Carly recogió algunos papeles con su mano, apilándolos antes de dejarlos en la mesa de noche. "Oh, estas solo son algunas solicitudes para la universidad y folletos. Mi papá llamó anoche y quiere que les eche un vistazo. Carly trató de mantener un tono claro en su voz.

La universidad era un tema delicado. Ella había comenzado a hablar con Sam acerca de eso, desde el año pasado. La estaba volviendo loca la presión de decidir a donde iría, que estudiar, y el miedo de que no la aceptaran. Sam, por lo contrario, parecía completamente desinteresada y de hecho se enfadó cuando Carly trato de discutirlo con ella. Ella dijo que tal vez ella no era del "tipo" universitario y no quería hablar acerca de eso. Carly sabía que había una gran cantidad de razones por las que Sam no quería hablar de eso. La familia de Sam no contaba con el dinero suficiente y con sus calificaciones, una beca no era una opción. Carly, Spencer y Freddie eran la única familia real que ella tenía y la idea de perderlos era espantosa. También la asustaba a ella. Ella no le había dicho a Sam, pero ella ya había decidido sus 3 opciones principales y dos de ellas estaban en la costa este. Cuando ella y Freddie habían hablado, él había dicho que su corazón estaba en el Instituto Nacional de Tecnología – la mejor escuela tecnológica del país. Freddie era un genio y con su trabajo en iCarly ella sabía que tenía un pie dentro. Solo existía un problema: N.I.T. - como se conocía por sus siglas en ingles.- se encontraba en Washington, D.C. Carly estaba extasiada de que ella y Freddie estarían tan cerca uno del otro, posiblemente en la misma ciudad si la aceptaban en Georgetown, pero la idea de dejar a Sam atrás rompía su corazón.

Sam estaba quiera, mirando los papeles en la cama de Carly. Ella tomó un folleto de Georgetown y lo hojeó distraídamente, un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro. Carly espero pacientemente; no quería decir nada incorrecto y Sam se veía tan triste que ella no quería empeorar la situación.

"Está se ve bien… el chico de la pagina 23 es lindo." Ella le sonrió a Carly pero no disfrazó la tristeza en su rostro.

"Sí… es una escuela muy buena. Tienen un asombroso programa de derecho." Sam dejo el folleto y suspiro, sosteniendo su mochila cerca de su pecho. "Pero sabes, tal vez no me acepten y…" estaba perdida sin saber que decir.

"Te aceptaran en cualquiera a la que desees ir Carlota. Cualquiera tendría suerte en tenerte." Esta vez cuando ella sonrió, Carly podía decir que hablaba en serio, pero había algo mas: algo en la mirada de Sam que le decía que algo estaba mal- muy, muy mal.

"Sam… Sé que no te gusta hablar de la universidad. No era mi intención dejarte triste."

"No es eso Carly. Yo… Yo tengo algo que decirte."

Carly se incorporó y se acercó a Sam en la cama. Esto era serio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… no… no lo sé." Ella suspiró hondo, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle a su mejor amiga no solo que había mantenido oculto el mayor secreto, pero que las consecuencias de ese secreto podrían posiblemente cambiar su vida para siempre. "Yo… ¡Dios! Esto es difícil."

"Sam. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

"Lo sé. Pero te vas a molestar. Y… y desilusionarás y probablemente me odiaras y… Yo no podría soportarlo si en este momento me odiaras." Estaba a punto de llorar, sujetando su mochila para salvar su vida y a propósito evitando mirar a Carly a los ojos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Freddie y yo prometimos que nunca mas mantendríamos un secreto?"

"Sí."

"Bien… Lo lamento mucho Carly."

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas Sam? Solo escúpelo ya. ¡Me estas provocando una ulcera!"

"Freddieyyotuvimosexo" Sus palabras fueron una ráfaga y ella se estremeció en espera de la respuesta de Carly. Carly estaba en silencio, sus ojos abiertos en estado de shock, y la boca abierta.

"¿Carly? ¿Carly?" Ella tronó los dedos frente del rostro de Carly, intentando sacarla de su trance. "¡Carly! ¿Me escuchaste? Dije que Freddie y yo tuvimos…"

"¡Tú QUE!" ella grito.

"Nosotros tuvimos…"

"¡Te escuché! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo!" Carly se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear delante de la cama. "¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" se detuvo frente a Sam, su rostro enrojecido. Ella estaba tomando esto mejor de lo que Sam esperaba.

"Hace tres semanas." susurró Sam.

"¡Hace tres semanas! ¡Hace tres malditas semanas y esperaste todo este tiempo para contarme!" Comenzó a pasear nuevamente. "Espera un minuto. Hace tres semanas, es cuando ustedes rompieron."

"¿Una para el camino?" Sam dijo, tratando de hacer una broma. Carly no estaba riendo.

"¡Oh por Dios Sam! ¡Esto no es gracioso!"

"Realmente lo siento Carly. Quería decirte pero después teníamos que decirte que terminamos y tu decías 'Es tan bueno tener a mis amigos de vuelta' y estabas hablando de cómo te sentías hecha a un lado y como querías que todo fuera normal y pensé que si te decía haría las cosas raras y yo solo… no sé. Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho."

Carly pasó una mano por su cabello y se dejo caer en la cama junto a Sam, pareció calmarse un poco.

"Caray… tú y Freddie tuvieron sexo. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuantas veces?"

"Solo una vez."

"Entonces fue… no lo sé, ¿agradable?"

Sam sonrió. La típica Carly entrometida. Ella no podía vivir sin detalles.

"Fue... sí. Creo que fue agradable."

"Bien," Carly dijo suspirando mientras miraba a Sam. "Se ha acabado, y creo que encontraré una manera de no hacerlo raro. Pero sabes es… raro, quiero decir"

Ella desconocía la mitad de esto. Esta situación estaba con alcanzar un nuevo nivel de rareza.

"¿Carly?"

"¿Si?"

"Eso no es todo el secreto."

"¿Qué mas podría haber? Tú lo besaste y no me dijiste y después tuviste sexo con él y tampoco me dijiste. ¿Qué mas podrías decir para superar eso?" Ella se río y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente. "Lo único que podría superarlo es si volvieran a estar juntos".

"Sí, eso no pasara."

Carly rio nuevamente, mirando al techo. "O si estuvieras embarazada," ella se carcajeó de su propia broma y miró a Sam. Sam no se estaba riendo. En su lugar tenia su cara de culpabilidad, mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando a Carly con un ojo. Ella se sentó rápidamente que se mareo. "¿Sam? Este es el momento en que te ríes y dices 'eso no pasará'."

"Sí… excepto que, como que ya sucedió."

"¡Qué!" ella había comenzado a pasearse por la habitación nuevamente.

"Aun no estoy segura." Sam abrió su mochila, sacando las pruebas de embarazo. "Necesito estar segura y no quería hacerlo sola." Ella miro a Carly, cuyo rostro era una mezcla de ira y shock. "Escucha Carly, sé que estás molesta conmigo… demonios, yo estoy molesta conmigo ahora mismo. Y se que siempre vengo contigo cuando he armado un lio y quiero que tú las arregles. No creo que esto sea algo que tu puedas arreglar y mañana puedes volver a molestarte conmigo si eso es lo que quieres, pero hoy…" Su voz se rompió. "Realmente te necesito Carlotta. No puedo hacer esto yo sola y…" en ese momento rompió en llanto. "Estoy realmente asustada."

El rostro de Carly se torno triste a la vista de lo que tenía frente a ella. Sam no llora. Casi nunca. Y era aun más raro en ella decir que necesitaba a alguien. Ella ha de estar aterrada, y Carly se dio cuenta que ella también estaba aterrada. Esto cambiaría todo. Si Sam estaba embarazada… por el amor de Dios solo tenia 17 años, ¿cómo diablos iba a cuidar de un bebe? Esto era un desastre y una parte de ella estaba tan molesta con Sam y Freddie por ser lo suficientemente tontos e irresponsables para llegar a esta situación. Pero en este momento ella no podía enojarse. La vida de su mejor amiga se estaba desmoronando. Sam la necesitaba. Ella apoyó a Sam para todo durante los últimos ocho años, y no iba dejar de hacerlo ahora.

Caminando hacia la cama, se arrodilló frente a Sam y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sam sollozó en su hombro, temblando como una hoja. Las pruebas de embarazo cayeron al suelo y ninguna hizo un intento por recogerlas. Aun no estaban listas. Pero listas o no, esta era una situación que no podían ignorar; ellas tenían que hacerle frente.

"¿Entonces fue por eso que vomitaste en el sombrero de Gibby?" Sam asintió. "¿Y el tocino pasado?" Sam inhaló y levanto su cabeza del hombro de Carly, asintiendo nuevamente.

"Cuando me fui a casa esa noche continué sintiéndome mal y creo que entonces no pensé en nada de eso, porque ¿no se supone que las mujeres embarazadas solo vomitan por la mañana?" ella no espero a que Carly le respondiera. "Pero entonces tomé un baño y el agua se sintió como armas de BB disparando a mis senos y pensé que era mi periodo y después me di cuenta… Nunca lo tuve este mes y siempre lo tengo. ¡Soy como un reloj!"

"Así que imaginaste que estabas…"

"Embarazada. Sí."

Carly suspiró y se agachó a tomar las pruebas. Ella no era de las que esperaban por una respuesta, ella prefería tener los hechos lo más pronto posible.

"Bien, creo que necesitamos averiguarlo." Ella tomó la mano de Sam y la apretó entre las de ella. "¿Estás lista?"

"¡Claro que no! Pero… tienes razón. Necesito saberlo." Se puso de pie y siguió al baño a Carly.

"Necesitas, beber algo de agua antes?"

"Tome varios litros de Wahoo Punch en el camino hacia aquí. Estoy bien" Ella tomó las pruebas y entró al baño. "Deséame suerte."

"Suerte" dijo Carly, apretando su hombro. Y después hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer – rezó por Sam para que fallara una prueba.

* * *

Treinta minutos y seis pruebas después, Carly se paró fuera de la puerta del baño, a la cual Sam le había puesto el seguro cinco minutos antes, escuchándola sollozar. Si la línea rosa, el signo de más, y las caritas felices parpadeantes eran la confirmación, era oficial. Sam estaba embarazada.

"Sam. Vamos Sam, abre la puerta." Una nueva ola de sollozos fue su única respuesta. Carly se deslizó por la pared y se sentó a un lado de la puerta. No tenia idea de que decir. Esto era la cosa más grande que cualquiera de ellas había enfrentado. Junto con la muerte de su madre, ella nunca pensó que se sentiría completamente perdida. "Sam… escucha, sé que esto es difícil y te asusta, pero lo resolveremos juntas, ¿esta bien? Aquí estoy, justo aquí contigo y no pienso ir a ningún lado.

"¡Si lo harás!" Sam grito, "Te irás a tu universidad elegante y yo voy a ser la estadística de 17 años, atrapada en Seattle con un hijo sin dinero, sin trabajo y…" ella estaba sollozando nuevamente.

Carly no tenía una respuesta para eso. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado una hora antes ella habría estado de acuerdo. En menos de un año ella estaría sentada en su dormitorio de Georgetown, soñando con una carrera exitosa en derecho. Y la idea de dejar a Sam en ese entonces habría sido difícil pero las dos estarían bien. Ella estaría en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y verano y aun seguirían siendo las mejores amigas. ¿Pero qué pasaría ahora? Ahora ella se iría a seguir sus sueños mientras su mejor amiga en el mundo estaría aquí, sola… con un bebe. En solo una hora su mundo se había complicado. Ella solo podría imaginarse como se estará sintiendo Sam.

"Realmente no tengo respuesta Sam. Esto es… difícil, no se que decir para hacerte sentir mejor o como solucionar esto." Ella estaba llorando. "Pero te prometo que estaré aquí para ti. No estas sola en esto. Lo solucionáremos, pensaremos en algo. Pero no podremos hacerlo si estas encerrada en el baño."

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y trató de ponerse en pie cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta. Sam abrió la puerta y solo con verla el corazón de Carly se rompió. Su rostro estaba hinchado, con marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y cuando ella la miró a los ojos. Carly vio una profunda desesperación que la hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

Sam caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer, recostada en su espalda viendo el techo. Carly la siguió y se recostó a un lado de ella. En el silencio ella buscó la mano de Sam entre el espacio que había entre ellas y la tomó. Carly no tenía palabras. Todo lo que ella tenía era amor. Un amor por Sam que ella sabia no podría ser mas profundo si fueran consanguíneos. Esta era su hermana, su amiga y tan aterradora como esta situación fuese, ella se negaba a dejarla sola.

"Entonces," ella susurro.

Sam inhaló. "Entonces."

"Un bebe."

"Mmm mm… eso parece."

"¿Deberíamos intentar con otra prueba?"

"He orinado mi peso en seis palillos Shay… No podría hacer otra prueba aunque lo intentara. Además… No creo que seis pruebas se hayan equivocado. Es oficial. Soy una estadística. Tal vez pueda entrar a la próxima temporada de 'Teen Mom'" Ella intentó reír pero en su lugar comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Tal vez eran las hormonas, en los últimos dos días ha llorado más de lo que lo ha hecho en los últimos dos años. Los Puckett no eran unos llorones. Bueno, tal vez Melanie.

"¿Entonces, que hacemos ahora?"

"Me has pillado… Nunca he estado embarazada, pero por lo que entiendo, te pones realmente gorda y de mal humor y en nueve meses pujas un pequeño humano de tu bu ha."

"No es el mejor momento para las bromas Sam."

"Sí, lo sé. Solo estoy tratando de…"

"Lo sé." Carly suspiró y se sentó. Ellas tenían que hacer planes y acostadas sintiendo lastima por ellas mismas no iba a ayudar en nada. "Bien entonces, vamos a empezar con lo que es mas importante. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Freddie?"

Sam se quedó callada. Ella ya había tomado una decisión acerca de eso, aun antes de que estuviera segura de que estaba embarazada. Freddie era brillante, una especie de genio. Cuando ellos habían estado saliendo el hablaba todo el tiempo de esa gran escuela en Washington, D.C. y como su sueño era estudiar ahí. Ella estaba orgullosa de él incluso sabiendo que perseguir ese sueño significaba que necesitaba dejarla en Seattle. De algún modo ella se había resignado a la idea de que tendrían que decir adiós, incluso antes de que terminaran. Freddie era del tipo responsable, no de esos que embarazaban a una chica y la abandonaban. Si él sabia que ella estaba embarazada, él dejaría sus sueños solo para quedarse aquí con ella y vivir la vida agonizante de un padre adolescente. Iría a la UW y probablemente lo haría muy bien pero en el fondo de su mente, o en la de ambos, siempre existiría la respuesta: ¿Y si? ¿Y si ella no hubiera quedado embarazada? ¿Y si él hubiera sido libre para seguir sus sueños? En un comienzo intentarían de ignorarlo y tratarían de hacer que las cosas funcionaran, pero eventualmente él la odiaría por eso. Culpándola por tener que asentarse en una vida mediocre cuando los dos sabían que él estaba destinado para hacer algo grandioso. Y una vez que ese odio se estableciera, en solo cuestión de tiempo. Él se iría. Como su padre lo había hecho. Ella no podría vivir con eso. No por ser responsable por que él dejara lo que realmente quería. No con él, convirtiéndose en una versión inferior de si mismo. No con él dejándola. No. No era una opción.

"No lo haré." Ella le dijo con decisión. Ella no podía mirar a Carly. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

"¡Sam!... ¡No puedes _no_ decirselo! Este es su bebe también… ¡Él merece saberlo!"

"¡No lo entiendes Carly! No puedo decirle. ¡Arruinaría todo!"

"Sin ofender Sam, pero creo que las cosas ya están arruinadas!" ella se estremeció al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sam, "No lo quise decir así Sam. Lo que quiero decir es que la situación ya es suficientemente mala y en parte es su culpa; su responsabilidad. No tendrías que atravesar esto sola."

"Carly, conoces a Freddie. Sabes lo que sucederá si le digo."

Ella conocía a Freddie. Él tomaba sus responsabilidades seriamente - la influencia de su madre tenia un lado positivo. Si Sam le decía, Carly sabia que él haría lo correcto. Pero al igual que Carly, Freddie tenía grandes sueños aspiraciones educativas- sueños que no podría alcanzar con un bebe.

"N.I.T."

"Exacto. Él lo dejaría. No puedo dejarlo hacer eso solo por mi error."

"Pero no fue tu error Sam. Al menos no solo tu error. No habrás prestado mucha atención a la clase de educación sexual pero he escuchado que se necesitan dos personas para crear ese tipo de situación." Ella miró a Sam. "Hablando de eso, ¿como pasó esto? ¿No usaron protección?"

Sam sonrió ante eso. Todo el asunto del condón había sido un fiasco. El primero lo rompieron antes de que lo pusieran. El segundo lo rompieron cuando abrieron la envoltura vigorosamente y estaba el tercero…

"Tuvimos, mmm… un pequeño… problema poniéndolo. Debió haberse roto."

"Pero pensé que usabas la píldora."

"Si, mi mama las obtenía del doctor con el que salía. Entonces terminaron. Sin doctor… no hay píldoras."

"Ah"

"Sí. Ah."

"Pero aun, creo que debes decirle. Deja que sea él quien decida."

"¡Carly!" Sam se sentó y miró a su mejor amiga con furia en sus ojos, "Tendremos que acordar en estar en desacuerdo en esto. No. Le. Diré. ¡Es mi ultima palabra!" ella entrecerró los ojos, "Y tu tampoco puedes decirle, Shay!"

"Pero Sam…"

"¡Sin peros! Tienes que jurarme que no dirás una palabra acerca de esto. Si decido decirle; y eso esta en duda, lo hare cuando esté lista. ¡Prométemelo Carly!"

"Creí que habíamos dicho que no habría mas secretos?"

"Dijimos que no guardaríamos mas secretos contigo. Así que, no es un secreto. A parte este no es ningún estúpido secreto acerca de un primer beso. Esto es algo serio, ahora promételo Carly." Ella escupió en su mano tendiéndosela a Carly. Era su apretón de manos súper secreto para promesas importantes. Carly odiaba escupir – cualquier fluido corporal, así que cuando lo hacían así era algo serio.

Carly escupió en su mano y de mala gana la unió a la de Sam.

"Bien, lo prometo. Pero tú tienes que prometer que al menos consideraras decirle. Él realmente merece saberlo."

"Bien, lo pensaré." Ella dijo apretando vigorosamente la mano de Carly, después limpió la palma de su mano en su pantalón. "Solo espéralo sentada."

* * *

AN/ Espero no tomar tanto tiempo en la siguiente actualización, el tercer capítulo ya está en poder de David para la edición, y estoy por terminar de traducir el cuarto.

No olviden dejar sus reviews que se las hare llegar a TheWrtrInMe & Dwynarthur autores de esta historia.

Que tengan un feliz martes!


	3. Medidas Desesperadas

Una disculpa enorme porque me tarde casi un mes en actualizar. Me tomó mucho tiempo traducir el capítulo 5 y no quise publicar éste antes de que se lo enviara a Dwynarthur para la edición.

Gracias a David que se encarga de la edición de cada uno de los capítulos, y quien me ha hecho ver que necesito mejorar mi gramática porque cometo los errores mas básicos.

Espero ser un poco más rápida en la traducción para no tardar tanto. Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo 3.

* * *

**Medidas Desesperadas**

Olía a gato encerrado. Freddie no podía decir lo que era; no tenía ni evidencias ni un hecho específico al cual señalar pero aun así él sabía que algo estaba pasando.

La ruptura con Sam había sido terrible; Freddie había pasado semanas intentando ponerse bien acerca de eso. Tratando aprender de nuevo lo que significaba estar parte de su vida. Él creyó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Después de dos o tres semanas habían desarrollado una especie de paz algo inestable, cada unos suspendidos en las esquinas del mundo que compartían, como boxeadores tomando un tiempo fuera. Las conversaciones incomodas se habían reducido a un mínimo. Carly, Gibby y todas las demás personas en su vida habían aceptado la ruptura y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad – si se podía llamar a cualquiera sea la relación que ellos han tenido normal.

Para un observador casual probablemente no era obvio que algo estaba mal con ella. Últimamente había perdido muchas clases pero ella nunca era una candidata a la asistencia perfecta. Y estaba malhumorada, temperamental – mucho mas enojada de lo normal. Pero cualquiera que conociera a Sam estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor y arranques de violencia. Para efectos prácticos estaba siendo ella misma; su enojado, antisocial forma de ser– si no la conociera. Y a pesar del estado actual de su relación, él la conocía; mucho mejor de lo que ella nunca llegó a admitir.

Había algo en sus ojos. Como si el fuego se hubiera apagado. Sus insultos no hacían daño y en las últimas dos o tres semanas constantemente parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. En más de una ocasión él había entrado al estudio encontrándola a ella y Carly abrazadas. En algunas ocasiones ellas estaban susurrando y otras veces era obvio por el tono y volumen de sus voces que había entrado en un acalorado intercambio de palabras. Ellas siempre se recuperaban y le daban una explicación de la situación, pero cuando él la miraba a los ojos podía verlo. Ella estaba ocultando algo. Algo estaba sucediendo y ella estaba determinada a que el nunca se enterara.

Le dolía, si él iba a ser honesto. Él había pasado seis meses siendo paciente, esperando a que ella fuera abierta con él. Y eventualmente lo fue. Ella había compartido cosas con él que hacían que su corazón se rompiera. No eran solo los sucesos; él sabía la mayor parte de eso. Su padre las abandonó cuando era una niña, su madre definitivamente no calificaba para la mejor madre del año y la relación con su hermana estaba tan tensa al punto de romperse. Los sucesos eran horribles por si mismos; cuando se trataba de la vida y familia de Sam había recibido una muy mala mano. Pero lo que ella compartió con él, lo que le había tomado meses lograr, escuchar y amar escucharla decir cómo se sentía acerca de estos sucesos. Tras la fachada dura y fría que siempre le había mostrado al resto del mundo estaba una chica cuyo dolor era algo que él nunca había visto o experimentado. Ella estaba rota y la única manera en que ella sabía cómo lidiar con eso era enterrarlo tan profundamente que ni siquiera ella pudiera accesar a él. Amarla era elegir sentir ese mismo dolor, estar ahí con ella. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando él había roto el duro caparazón, ellos habían terminado y una de las consecuencias era que él sabía que era la ultima persona que ella dejaría entrar. Las paredes se habían reconstruido a medianoche la noche que ellos terminaron y ella no iba a bajarlas nuevamente. Al menos no con él.

Él no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con eso- este sentimiento; saber que Sam estaba dolida a sabiendas de que si ella lo tenía a su manera él sería la última persona que le ayudaría a sanar. Las opciones que alguna vez habían estado a su disposición ya no eran mas un privilegio. Él no podía invitarla a su casa, rodearla con sus brazos y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba; como el siempre estaría ahí para ella, que ella no tenía que luchar sola. Él ahora era un extraño para su corazón, un hecho que lo frustraba hasta más no poder porque él sabía que era un lugar en el que el mismo se había puesto. Así que él fingió no darse cuenta de las conversaciones en voz baja y las miradas secretas que ella y Carly compartían. Él no presiono; no intento sacárselo a la fuerza. Pensó que si ella no quería dejarlo entrar, lo mínimo que podía hacer era respetarla. Al menos eso era lo que había pensado en un principio, pero ahora se estaba volviendo loco.

Freddie se sentaba en las noches preguntándose, tratando de poner juntas las pequeñas piezas y pistas que había manejado a reunir. Tratando de armar la imagen completa de cual podría ser el problema. Lo único que había logrado era crear un desorden de sospechas e insinuaciones. Él no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, y no había manera de averiguarlo. Pero era algo con lo que él no podía vivir. El sabía que probablemente era una mala idea, sabía que debía dejarlo así, dejar a Sam lidiar con cualquiera que fuera el problema de la manera que ella eligiera pero él no podía hacer eso. Sea él controlador o persistente, de todas maneras él sabía que no podía quedarse sentado mientras ella estaba sufriendo. El quería saber que estaba mal, necesitaba saberlo y, sin importar lo que fuer necesario, estaba determinado a averiguarlo.

Esto era el cómo y por qué él se encontraba sentado en su habitación, haciendo una lista de los hechos conforme los iba descubriendo, tratando de armar un plan que, con suerte le ayudaría a encontrar la verdad en la situación. Y puede que incluso le diera alguna manera de volver a entrar a su vida, o a su corazón.

Mirando a su monitor, donde había escrito la lista en la había estado trabajando por casi una semana.

_Ella faltó a la escuela – 6 días_

_Siempre luce cansada_

_Está de mal humor… mucho mas que de costumbre…_

_Ella y Carly han tenido conversaciones privadas._

_1° de Noviembre – Sam: Déjalo ya Carly_

_3 de Noviembre – Carly: Solo llama – es importante_

_4 de Noviembre – Carly: No estás siendo justa_

_6 de Noviembre – Sam: ¡Le dijiste a Spencer! ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?_

La última anotación era su mejor pista hasta el momento. Spencer era conocido por no ser capaz de guardar un secreto. Después de escuchar esa conversación pasó una semana tratando de hablar con Spencer pero cada vez que él intentaba estar a solas repentinamente Spencer recordaba algo que tenía que hacer. Esto solo sirvió para convencer a Freddie de que Spencer sabía acerca de lo que ocurría.

Él levantó su teléfono y marco el número de Spencer.

"¡Habla!"

"Hola Spencer, es Freddie"

"¡Freddie mi hombre! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, casi nada. Solo me estaba preguntando si tenías un minuto. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo"

Él escuchó vacilación en el silencio de Spencer. Era algo esencial- tenía que hablar con Spencer. Si pudiera tenerlo a solas,l podría hacer que se rompiera y entonces él sabría que demonios estaba pasando con Sam.

"Bueno… En realidad Freddie, me estaba preparando para…" él hizo una pausa, obviamente tratando de encontrar que decir "Voy a ir a la casa de Calceto para mm, ayudarle a… cortar su césped." Él estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Freddie no podía dejarlo escapar, él era su última esperanza.

"¿Tal vez podría ir contigo?"

"Ah… no, eso no funcionaria."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… Calceto es… él es mm… él es muy protector con su césped. A él no le gusta que los extraños, mm… lo vean."

Freddie suspiró. Esto era ridículo. Spencer estaba mintiendo – y no muy bien. Carly y Sam deliberadamente lo estaban manteniendo fuera así como lo ha tenido toda la situación.

"Escucha Spencer. Sé que tú sabes lo que está pasando con Sam." Su voz estaba inundada de desesperación. "Tienes que decirme Spencer. Estoy preocupado. Es obvio que algo está mal y no sé si es algo serio y yo solo… Me estoy volviendo loco Spence. Por favor." Él suspiro, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. "Yo solo… yo solo quiero estar ahí para ella."

"Espera Freddie." Él escuchó a Spencer hablar con alguien y poco después el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. "Freddie, realmente desearía poder decirte, pero no es mi secreto para contar. Confía en mí, yo creo que mereces saber y si pudiera decirte lo haría. Pero no puedo. Lo siento."

"Está bien Spence." Él intentó no sonar derrotado, no era justo hacer sentir mal a Spencer – no era su culpa. "Te entiendo, solo… solo cuídala ¿Está bien? Por mi…"

"Sabes que lo haré."

El colgó el teléfono y miro de nuevo la lista. Tres semanas y no estaba mas cerca de saber que estaba mal que en un principio. Pensó en llamar a Carly nuevamente, pero él sabía que no tenía caso. En las ultimas tres semanas le ha preguntado a Carly en innumerables ocasiones le dijera que estaba pasando. Cada ocasión le había dado la misma respuesta:

_No puedo decirte Freddie. Por favor deja de preguntarme. Sam te lo dirá cuando esté lista._

Él gimió frustradamente, apagando su computadora. Se puso en pie estirándose, camino hacia su vestidor para tomar un pantalón de pijama. Dormir se ha convertido en su escape. En sus sueños, él podía verla, olerla, y tocarla. En sus sueños la vida tenía sentido. Él removió las cubiertas de su cama y comenzó a arrastraste en ella, deteniéndose en el último minuto cuando un frio se apoderó de él. Su ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó para cerrarla y fue golpeado con el recuerdo de todas esas veces que había mirado a través de esa ventana para ver unos ardientes ojos azules y una masa de salvaje cabello rubio. Sam era famosa por usar su ventana en lugar de la puerta para entrar a su casa. Él nunca entendió su aversión por hacer las cosas de manera normal.

"_Eso es porque no piensas como una Puckett" _ella siempre decía

Subiendo a su cama se congeló. Pensar como una Puckett. Si quieres atrapar a una Puckett entonces tienes que pensar como una Puckett; astuto, sigiloso y posiblemente un poco ilegal. Había estado tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a Sam pensando como él. Si él realmente quería saber lo que estaba pasando, él tendría que pensar como ella, actuar como ella.

Sonrió ante su propia brillantez. Él sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y por primera vez en tres semanas estaba seguro de que pronto sabría exactamente lo que Samantha Puckett estaba escondiendo.

Que comience el juego.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

El día era hoy. Él podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Había pasado la última semana utilizando disimuladamente todos los trucos que el conocía de los Pucketts para obtener una idea de que era lo que sucedía con ella. Él había buscando en el teléfono de ella… y el de Carly. La única pista era el hecho de que nunca hubo un mensaje de texto entre ellas guardado algo raro tomando en cuenta el hecho de que parecía que se enviaban mensajes de texto constantemente. Así que ellas estaban borrando sus mensajes. Interesante. Él las había seguido después de la escuela e incluso había acechado la casa de Sam el fin de semana pasado. La única información que había manejado a obtener es la enfermiza obsesión de Carly con Mundo Bra (él ya sabía esto) y la mamá de Sam no ha de cocinar nunca, porque el chico del servicio a domicilio estaba allí casi todas las noches. Pero entonces ayer… ayer todo cambio. Ayer él había encontrado el boleto dorado y hoy él sabrá exactamente qué es lo que ella esta escondiendo.

Ahora él tenía un plan. Un plan generado por la conversación que "accidentalmente" escuchó ayer, mientras se escondía en un cubículo del sanitario de mujeres. En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

_**Flashback**_

_Las piernas de Freddie estaban apretadas y si existiera algún momento en su vida que el pudiera señalar como el mas embarazoso, seria este. Aquí estaba él – Freddie Benson, inteligente, confiable y honesto hasta la exageración – ocultándose en el sanitario de mujeres de la escuela, agachado en un inodoro, sosteniéndose con las manos a ambos lados de la pared. Esto era humillante – y todo era a causa de una chica._

"_¡Carly, No hablaré de esto nuevamente!"_

"_Shhh…" él escuchó susurrar a Carly y el contuvo el aliento al escuchar pasos que él asumía eran los de ella aproximándose a su escondite. Si ella lo descubriera ahí nunca escucharía el final de esto. Y Sam tal vez le rompa el pulgar… o algo peor. Ella estaba caminando por los sanitarios y conforme ella se acercaba él escucho como cada puerta era abierta. Tres sanitarios antes, dos sanitarios antes, un sanitario antes. Él trago saliva y dijo una oración._

"_¡Carly!"_

_Gracias a Dios por Sam y su impaciencia persistente. Él escuchó a Carly detenerse en el sanitario junto al suyo, y casi se desmayo cuando vio la sombra de su cabeza cuando ella se asomó por debajo del sanitario en el que el estaba._

"_Todo despejado" ella dijo, "Sam, solo escúchame. Sé que no quieres pero necesitas ir."_

"_¿Ir a donde?", él pensó_

_Sam suspiró. "Ya es suficientemente difícil Carlota. Y tú sabes que odio a los doctores."_

_Era cierto, él nunca había visto a nadie tan asustada de los doctores como Sam. Él podía contar con una sola mano el numero de veces que el escuchó que ella iba a ir a alguno, y la mayoría de los que ella ha visitado le han pedido amablemente que no regresara. Puede que haya habido alguna mención de mordidas._

"_Sé que no te gustan los doctores pero tienes que ir. Realmente no hay mucho tiempo."_

"_¡Arggg! ¡Está bien! ¿Si voy te callarás acerca de esto?"_

"_Probablemente no, pero es un comienzo. Te hice una cita para mañana a las 4:00."_

"_¿Mañana?"_

"_Sí, Sam, mañana. No puedes demorar mas."_

_El timbre de cuarto periodo sonó, Carly y Sam se apresuraron hacia la puerta. Freddie esperó hasta que no pudiera escuchar más el sonido de los estudiantes en el pasillo para poder salir. Tembloroso, con las piernas que parecían haber perdido toda sensación, Freddie salió del sanitario. Caminó por el pasillo, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie estaba viendo, caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió a su clase de cuarto periodo Inmersión a los Medios de Comunicación. Toda la clase fue una imagen borrosa- él no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dijo el profesor. El pensar que algo estaba mal con Sam era una cosa pero ahora, el saber que era necesario visitar un doctor, él no sabía ni que sentir. ¿Era algo serio? ¿Por qué le ocultaría algo así? Tal vez ellos ya no estén saliendo pero él aun era su amigo, ¿no?_

_El resto del día se la pasó observándola desde una distancia segura, intentando ver si notaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una pista. No había nada más fuera de lo común que habría sido en semanas anteriores. Ella aun lo evitaba como si fuera una plaga y cuando estaba forzada a estar cerca de él nunca lo miraba a los ojos. Carly estaba agitada y nerviosa, haciendo bromas malas y pegada a Sam como una chinche._

_Ellas no iban a decirle. Pero eso estaba bien porque mañana a las 4:00 él lo descubriría por sí mismo. ¡Toma eso Puckett!_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Él pasó la mayor parte del día alternándose entre preocupación y alivio. Él estaba contento de saber que pronto tendría las respuestas que había estado buscando, pero estaba también aterrado por lo que esas respuestas podrían ser. Él vagó entre sus clases como si fuera un zombi, apenas poniendo atención a lo que se hacía o decía. Lo único que mantenía su atención era Sam. Parecía que la vio en cualquier parte y cada vez que la vio, Carly pegada a su lado, ella se veía agitada. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y se veía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Él se moría por acercarse a ella, pero se resistió. Tal vez, a partir de hoy habría una manera para que él hiciera eso, estar ahí para ella. Nunca había querido algo más que eso.

El último timbre del día sonó y él miro hacia el final del pasillo para ver a Carly y Sam acurrucadas en el casillero de Sam. Carly miraba su reloj y frotaba el brazo de Sam. Sam solo agitaba su cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de su casillero fuertemente y seguir a Carly hacia la entrada. Él se quedó atrás sin querer dar algún indicio de lo que había planeado hacer. Tonteó en el club de Audio Visual. Checó el sitio web de iCarly e hizo algo de mantenimiento, viendo, cada cinco minutos, su reloj.

_3:50_

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó su peraPhone y entró a la aplicación 'Localizador'. Tenía sus beneficios el ser un genio tecnológico rodeado por personas que nunca pensaban en la tecnología. Él sabía que nunca se le habría ocurrido a Carly que él podría encontrarlas o intentaría encontrarlas usando los chips de localización de sus teléfonos. El contaba con su inconsciencia el día de hoy.

1934 Avenida Industrial. Eso era del otro lado de la ciudad. Mirando su reloj golpeó fuertemente la puerta de su casillero y corrió hacia el estacionamiento. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Él aceleró por las calles de Seattle, rezando para que no lo detuvieran por exceso de velocidad. No tenía tiempo para una multa. Él casi gritó de alivio cuando entro al estacionamiento del desarrollo de pequeños negocios. Al fondo encontró el edificio que estaba buscando. Él dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, sin darse cuenta hasta ese justo momento que lo había estado sosteniendo. Él poso la mano en la manija de la puerta, listo para salir del auto.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo?' él pensó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Valía la pena? Sam obviamente no quería que supiera lo que ella estaba haciendo aquí, y tal vez había una razón. Tal vez no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse. Tal vez el estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. En el peor de los casos él se estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida privada y ella no estará feliz si lo llegara a descubrir. El momento pasó y él abrió la puerta de su carro.

Él entró al vestíbulo del edificio, mirando el gran cartel en la pared que contenía los nombres de las diferentes oficinas.

Dos dentistas, un laboratorio, un podólogo, un ginecólogo y un oncólogo. Se escuchaba como el comienzo de un chiste muy malo.

'¿Oncólogo?' el pensó, su corazón se estremeció. '¿No era ese un doctor especialista en cáncer?'

El sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esa idea antes de que se formara. Él escaneó el vestíbulo, tratando de encontrar un escondite con una visión sin obstáculos. En la esquina más lejana, con una buena visión hacia el elevador, había un grupo de árboles artificiales. Las ramas estaban pobladas así que podría ser un buen escondite. Él no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él se iba a esconder entre un grupo de arboles artificiales para espiar a su ex. Oh como han caído los valientes.

* * *

_5:05_

Sus piernas le dolían. Una estaba firmemente plantada en la maceta del ficus, y la otra torcida en un ángulo extraño descansando sobre el suelo de linóleo un pie y medio más abajo. Las ramas del árbol artificial le arañaban el rostro, cuello y manos y una mosca muy persistente continuaba tratando de aterrizar en su nariz. El baño de mujeres de pronto parecía una bienvenida agradable. ¿Dónde estaban?

Tan pronto como lo había pensado escuchó un 'ding' y miró intensamente como Sam y Carly salían del elevador. Carly estaba animada, y parecía más feliz de lo que la había visto en los últimos días. Él sintió una ola de alivio sobre él. No podría ser tan malo si Carly estaba sonriendo. Sam la siguió mirando de cerca los papeles que sostenía en su mano. Desde su lugar en los arboles él podía ver la puerta frontal. Carly y Sam se pararon afuera, los ojos de Sam nunca dejaron lo que estaba leyendo – él deseaba poder ver su rostro.

El carro de Spencer se detuvo y Sam y Carly entraron. Cuando la puerta se cerró un trozo de papel voló desde la parte inferior de la pila de papeles que sostenía Sam. Ni ella ni Carly pareció darse cuenta cuando Spencer aceleró. Freddie salió de su escondite tan rápido como sus piernas medio dormidas lo dejaron y caminó hacia la puerta. Él no había podido escuchar lo que Carly decía. Él no tenía idea a que habitación habían entrado o salido. Él no estaba más cerca de saber cuál era el problema que antes de que hubiera entrado al edificio pero aun así se sentía más ligero. Carly amaba a Sam más que a nadie; no había manera en el mundo de que ella estuviera sonriendo y feliz si había algo mal en Sam. Ella había pasado semanas luciendo como si alguien había atropellado a su perro y ahora, después de esta visita al doctor, había vuelto a ser la misma. Eso tenía que significar algo – algo bueno.

Él pensó que tal vez podría dejarlo ahora. Cualquiera que sea el problema. O haya sido, estaba resuelto o no era un problema como para perder el sueño. Sam estaba bien. Aun le dolía el no estar con ella y él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en algún momento él pudiera remediar eso. Pero lo más importante era que ella estaba bien. De que estaba salva de cualquier peligro. Si ella estaba bien entonces él tenía tiempo para hacer las cosas bien.

Abriendo la puerta del edificio salió para encontrarse con la fría y obscura tarde de Seattle. Se acercó más su chaqueta para protegerse de la brisa fría que había comenzado a caer. Él caminó hacia el estacionamiento y se detuvo en la orilla de la acera. El trozo de papel que Sam había dejado caer estaba atrapado en el cemento. Él se agachó a recogerlo. La lluvia lo hizo difícil pero cundo lo tomó se dio cuenta que no era un trozo de papel después de todo. Era una pequeña fotografía, negra con sombras grises y una mancha blanca de forma irregular. Su corazón se detuvo.

Era una foto de ultrasonido. Y en la parte superior vio las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

_Puckett, Samantha. 6 semanas de gestación._

'¿Gestación?' él pensó, su mente tomo un momento para entender la situación frente a él, 'Eso significaba…'

Que Sam estaba embarazada.

* * *

**Al fin Freddie se enteró de que Sam está embarazada, y el siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos :) el cual espero publicar muy pronto.**

**Que tengan un excelente miércoles.**


	4. Dulce Niña Mía

Como les dije en el capítulo anterior este es uno de mis favoritos, así que espero les guste tanto como a mí. Como siempre gracias a DwynArthur por la edición.

Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo 4 de está historia…

* * *

**Dulce Niña Mía**

La habitación estaba fría. La mesa de examinación donde Sam se recostó congeló sus muslos a través de la fina capa de papel que la cubría. Al menos le daba una excusa para temblar. Sam había intentado sostenerse del borde de la mesa de examinación para calmarse pero no había funcionado. Carly desde la silla en que estaba sentada alargó el brazo hasta Sam y tomó su mano. Ella recordaba vagamente a Carly diciéndole que no estuviera asustada, que todo estaría bien. Eso fue muy fácil para ella decirlo. Por mucho que ella pudiera preocuparse por Sam y sentir pena por su difícil situación, al final del día solo había una persona en esta sala cuya vida había cambiado por completo. Desde que ella tomó la prueba de embarazo hacía dos semanas, ella se había acostumbrado cada vez más al hecho. De que estaba sola en esto.

La doctora entró a la habitación y Sam estaba contenta de que Carly encontrara una doctora-incluso cuando no había preguntado a Sam su preferencia. La mujer era joven; muy joven, para ser una doctora. Parecía simpática y a Sam le hubiera agradado si no fuera por su sonrisa persistente. Ésta no era una situación feliz y Sam no se sentía con ánimos de sonreír.

"¡Hola Señoritas!" Sam pensó que debería existir alguna regla en contra de ser tan alegre. "Soy la Dra. Dwyer. Así que, señorita…" miró a su historial clínico, "Puckett ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pero puede llamarme Sam."

"Bien, Sam." Ella dijo tomando asiento en el taburete frente a Sam. "Dime que esta pasando."

Sam sacudió con su cabeza y se quedó sin habla. Ésta era la primera vez que ella tendría que lidiar con esto con otra persona que no fueran Carly o Spencer. Ella nunca había tenido que decir estas palabras a nadie más y repentinamente se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Miró a Carly, la desesperación evidente en sus ojos mientras consideraba cuanto tiempo le tomaría vestirse y salir de esta habitación, este edificio, esta joven doctora, tan sonriente que quería que dijera las palabras que no podía pronunciar. Carly tomó su mano firmemente. Ella no iba a dejarla irse.

Mirando a la doctora, Carly respondió por ambas.

"Pensamos que ella esta… embarazada." Sam parecía al borde de las lágrimas, "Ella tomó, mmm, como seis pruebas."

"¿Hace cuanto fue eso?"

"Dos semanas," dijo Carly apenada. Ella sabía cual importante era que Sam visitara un doctor; había tratado por días de convencerla que asistiera. Pero Sam era obstinada, las seis pruebas que había tomado en el baño de Carly eran toda la verdad que estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

Dra. Dwyer les sonrío nuevamente, asegurando que comprendía que era una situación aterradora, y les explicó la situación las pruebas que haría. Cuando todo había terminado la doctora regresó a la habitación y les confirmo lo que ya sabían… Sam estaba embarazada. Tenía seis semanas de embarazo para ser exactos. Su fecha de parto estaba programada para el 7 de Julio. Sam sería madre antes de graduarse; antes de que cumpliera los 18.

El resto de la visita fue una mancha de preguntas embarazosas, información aterradora y una larga lista de que hacer y que no hacer. Después le pidió a Sam que se recostara en la mesa de examinación y tomó un instrumento que hizo a Carly estremecerse haciéndola sentirse incomoda.

"Entonces," Dra. Drew sonrío a Sam. "¿estás lista para ver a tu bebé?"

Sam lucio asombrada. "Lo veremos… al bebé… ¿ahora mismo?"

"Sí, solo veremos que todo esté bien." Ella puso las piernas de Sam en los estribos y encendió la maquina tras la mesa de examinación, cubriendo el instrumento en su mano con una funda de látex. Parecía como un…

"¡Espere un minuto!" grito Carly, "¿Qué hará con esa cosa?"

"Ah, usaremos esto para hacer un ultrasonido intra-vaginal. Sam tiene solo seis semanas de embarazo y esto nos dará una mejor imagen del bebé… desde dentro."

"Quiere decir que usted pondrá eso… lo pondrá dentro…"

Sam se rio por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad. "Si Carly, ella lo pondrá en mis partes femeninas." Ella se giró hacia la doctora, "Lo siento… ella es un poco mojigata."

Carly pensó que se desmayaría pero tenía que ser fuerte por Sam. Así que inspiró hondo, sostuvo la mano de Sam y trató de no mirar a nada más que el monitor de la maquina.

Mientras Carly se sentó a un lado de ella, obviamente incomoda por los hechos acontecidos, Sam dirigió su atención al monitor, esperando… ella no estaba segura que esperaba. Luego en un instante la habitación se redujo y su corazón se hinchó cuando el monitor se llenó de sombras grises y negras, rodeando un punto blanco que tenía una luz parpadeando al centro.

"Ese es tu bebé, Sam"

Su bebé. Era tan pequeño, si ella hubiera visto esta imagen en cualquier otro lugar no sabría lo que era.

"¿Ves esa luz parpadeante en el centro?" Dra. Dwyer señalo la pantalla, "Ese es el latido del corazón."

Su bebé tenía un latido. Ella perdió la habilidad para respirar. Esto era todo, era real. Un bebé real, con un latido real… y era suyo.

"Awww…" dijo Carly, su voz llena de emoción, "¡es tan pequeño! Parece un pequeño…"

"Nub." Sam dijo en un susurro. "Parece un pequeño nub."

Dejaron la oficina después de que la enfermera le diera a Sam lo que parecía un millón de informaciones para leer. Antes de que salieran por la puerta le dio a Sam dos pequeños trozos de papel, fotos del bebé. Ella sonrío dulcemente, acariciándola con su dedo pensando que tan aterrador como esto fuera, por primera vez en seis semanas, ella sabía que iba a hacer.

* * *

Freddie se paró tranquilamente fuera de la habitación de Carly, escuchando la conversación que ocurría ahí adentro. Él se había dirigido a casa a toda prisa, y a la casa de Carly sin pensar, preparado para enfrentar a Sam con lo que había descubierto. Él no tenía idea de que diría; la ira hirvió en su estomago- caliente, irracional, y consumidora. No era su modus operandi el apresurarse a una situación si un plan. Él sabia, algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que esperara- tomara un poco de tiempo para pensar todo esto-pero él no podía. Él tenía que verla, ver su rostro, y forzarla a admitir que lo que ella había hecho estaba mal. La ira tenía una manera de justificar hasta las decisiones más irracionales.

Él puso una mano trémula en el picaporte, a punto de entrar.

La voz de Carly era ligera y burlona., "Ves Sam, ya estas cambiando."

"Sí lo sé, mis senos próximamente necesitarán su propio código postal."

Carly rio, "No… quiero decir mírate. ¡Estas leyendo! Has tenido la nariz metida en esos papeles desde que dejamos la oficina del doctor."

"No tenía idea que había tantas cosas por aprender."

"¿Puedo ver la ecografía otra vez?"

"Sí, aquí esta… espera un momento. ¿No me dieron dos?"

"Sí… ¿No las tienes?"

"Solo tengo una. Genial… Él niño aun no nace y ya lo he perdido."

Ella y Carly estaban riendo y por alguna razón lo puso más furioso que todo lo demás que había ocurrido en ese día. Allí estaba ella riendo y bromeando con Carly ¡acerca de su bebé! Un bebé que ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de decirle que existía. Empujando la puerta, él entró a la habitación, su ira aumentando mientras Sam ponía los papeles que estaba sosteniendo tras de ella. Aún escondiéndolo.

"¿Buscabas esto?" dijo él, mostrando el ultrasonido que había encontrado.

"¿Qué… que es eso?" Sam dijo, luciendo genuinamente aterrada.

"Vete Carly," él dijo, sin quitar sus ojos de Sam. "Ahora."

Carly miró a Sam en espera de su aprobación y cuando ella asintió, Carly se dirigió a la puerta, apretando la mano de Sam al pasar por la cama. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró y los miró.

"Estaré abajo si me necesitas."

Ni Freddie o Sam se percataron de su comentario o desviaron su mirada del otro. Finalmente Sam rompió el silencio.

"¿Dónde encontraste eso?"

"Te seguí… a la oficina del doctor. Lo dejaste caer afuera."

"¿Me estuviste espiando?" ella elevó su voz, sus ojos brillantes.

"¿Estas bromeando? Tuve que encontrar esto" él levanto la ecografía, agitándola frente a ella, "por mi cuenta, ¡y tienes el descaro de enojarte conmigo porque te estaba espiando! ¡No habría tenido que espiarte si hubieras sido honesta!"

"Freddie…"

"¡No Sam! No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa. ¡No tenías el derecho de ocultarme esto!"

"Yo iba a decírtelo…"

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya no pudieras ocultarlo más? ¿Cuándo el bebé haya nacido? O tal vez en su primer cumpleaños me habrías llamado… 'Hey Freddie'" él dijo imitándola, "¿Cómo estás? Oh, por cierto… ¡Tengo un hijo y es tuyo!" Él estaba furioso. Él sabía que estaba a punto de ir muy lejos, pero en ese momento a él no le importaba.

"¡Eso no es justo!"

"¡Justo! ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ser justo?"

"¿Tú crees que eres el único molesto ahora? ¿En serio Benson? ¿Tú crees que yo quería esto? ¿Tú crees que yo quería terminar preñada por un chico que ni siquiera quiere estar conmigo?"

"No me culpes a mi, fue tu idea; ¡yo solo accedí!"

"¡Exactamente! Y en el momento en que accediste a no estar conmigo, criar a este bebé dejó de ser tu problema."

Su corazón se detuvo. "¿Criarlo? ¿Te vas a quedar con él?"

Nada que él pudiera decir la heriría más que esto. La expresión de su rostro era como si él no se pudiera imaginar porque ella había tomado esa decisión. Ella había esperado que cuando se enterara él estuviera enojado. Ella había esperado una pelea, gritos y lágrimas pero en algún lugar de su corazón ella esperaba que cuando la tormenta pasara él estaría ahí. Ella sabía que había planeado criar el bebé ella sola, planeado dejarlo ir para que alcanzara sus sueños. Pero lo que ella quería era otra cosa diferente a lo que él quería. Lo que ella vio en su rostro no fue decepción o incredulidad- era horror.

"Sí. Me quedaré con él."

"Sam, ¿estás loca? ¿Has pensado acerca de esto? ¡Tenemos 17 años! ¿Cómo diablos vas a criar a un bebé? ¿Qué hay de la universidad? ¿No tengo opinión en esto?"

"No, tú no tienes opinión. Ya te dije… Estás libre de responsabilidad. No tienes porque ser parte en esto. Obviamente no estás preparado."

"Esto es genial. ¿No estoy preparado? ¿Y tú lo estás? ¿Qué te hace estar más preparada que yo?"

La emoción inundó su voz mientras pronunciaba las palabras que no sabía lo ciertas que eran hasta ahora.

"Tal vez tengas razón. Tengo diecisiete años, no tengo trabajo ni dinero y no tengo idea de lo que haré." Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, "pero la diferencia es que haré todo lo que se necesite para estar preparada. Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer Freddie. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo – todo lo que siempre he deseado o soñado para asegurarme que éste bebé… nunca tenga que sentir lo que yo sentí. Nunca se sentirá abandonado o que nadie lo ama… o no deseado. Siempre sabrá que es lo más importante para mí." Lo miró con ojos de acero, "¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso? ¿Lo estás?"

Ella sabía lo que quería que Freddie dijera. Incluso aunque su mente le dijera que era algo irracional e irreal, su corazón desafiaba a su mente y en silencio le suplicaba que dijera las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

"_Claro que estoy dispuesto. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, para estar ahí para tí… para el bebé… Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!"_

Era una locura, pero su corazón no parecía comprender eso. Ella esperó, mirando su rostro, esperando que dijera algo, a que le probara que su mente estaba equivocada, de que él era quien ella siempre ella había creído. A medida que los silenciosos segundos transcurrían, la imagen de él en su corazón se rompió y se transformó hasta que se encontró mirando a un completo extraño.

Él estaba callado. Toda palabra racional lo había abandonado. Él sabía que tenía que decir algo; debía decirle que sí, que él estaba dispuesto a hacer todas las cosas que ella había dicho. Él debería atravesar la habitación y rodearla con sus brazos y decirle que ella y este bebé su bebé eran su prioridad y que movería cielo y tierra por ellos. Pero las palabras no salieron. Tal vez era el shock. Tal vez era miedo, pero por la razón que fuera las palabras que ella había dicho lo dejaron en silencio, y nunca había estado más apenado.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció, sustituido casi inmediatamente por un dolor que era físicamente doloroso para él presenciarlo.

"Eso es lo que pensé." Ella caminó de regreso a la cama y se dejó caer dejando escapar un suspiro. "Solo vete Freddie. No hay nada más que hablar." Ella lo miró, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, "No te necesitamos."

"Sam…"

"¡No Freddie!" ella gritó antes de reducir su voz a apenas un susurro, "no, no sigas, porque si vas a hacer o decir algo que no sientes. Puede que sea lo suficientemente estúpida para creerte." Ella lo miro. "No puedo permitirme volver a creerte."

Él se moría de ganas por decir lo que ella necesitaba. Él sabía que éste era un momento decisivo. Si él no hacía lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez nunca más tenga otra oportunidad. Se sentía como si estuviera pegado al cemento – sus pies no se movían, su voz no salía. Su miedo y remordimiento lo habían paralizado.

"¡Vete!" ella le gritó y lo sacudió de su lugar. Él abrió su boca para decir algo pero solo volvió a cerrarla. Girándose se dirigió hacia la puerta, todo el camino maldiciéndose. 'Detente idiota' su conciencia le gritó, '¡Estás arruinándolo todo! Regresa… suplica por su perdón!'. Pero él no escuchó. '¿Perdonarme por que?' él pensó. '¡No soy el que esta ocultando cosas!' Él estaba tan molesto como para verla ahora mismo. Él necesitaba espacio, necesitaba tiempo para pensar todo esto. Sam estaba molesta, siendo terca e irracional… al igual que él. Nada bueno podía salir de ellos dos estando en la misma habitación en estos momentos. En el soporte junto a la puerta donde él la había dejado estaba la imagen de la ecografía. Sin pensarlo la tomó, lo metió en su bolsillo y salió por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba sentía sus pies pesados. Temía enfrentar a Carly y a Spencer. Ellos esperaban que hiciera lo correcto. Ahora mismo no sabía que era lo que correcto. Antes de que llegara a las escaleras, él escuchó el sonido de unos pies corriendo rápidamente. Carly. Por supuesto que había estado escuchando, era su naturaleza; ella no pudo resistirse. Por lo menos no tendrá que decirle lo que había dicho, o no había dicho para ser más exactos. Él simplemente podía irse.

"¡Freddie!" Carly grito tras él. "¡Espera un minuto!"

Él continuó caminando, deseando que ella se callara. No podía lidiar con ella ahora mismo. La situación ya era mala; él no tenía la necesidad de escuchar a Carly.

"Freddie… ¿En verdad solo te irás? ¡Sube y arregla esto!"

"Ahora no, Carly."

"¿Que quieres decir con 'ahora no'?" Ella lo tomó del brazo, tratando de girarlo. "¡Freddie, tú no puedes dejarla así!"

Él liberó su brazo de su agarre y la miró hacia el frente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Deteniéndose con su mano en el picaporte por fin dio rienda suelta a toda la frustración, ira y confusión que estaba sintiendo.

"¡Solo déjalo Carly! Por una vez en tu vida… solo… ¡ocúpate de tus asuntos!"

Él sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible. Había sido demasiado duro, él no debería haber dicho eso. Él no tuvo que girarse para saber como lo estaba mirando, pero aun así lo hizo. Era un masoquista.

Carly lo miraba con dolor y la rabia que él nunca creyó haber visto antes. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y camino lentamente hacia él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Ocuparme de mis asuntos?" ella rio, "eso es genial Freddie, después de que he pasado las ultimas dos semanas haciendo frente a lo que debería ser tu responsabilidad – estar ahí para mi mejor amiga, quien esta volviéndose loca para que te enteres! Tratando de ayudarla a descifrar como manejar esta situación que tu ayudaste a crear! ¿Ahora quieres que me ocupe de mis asuntos? Tengo noticias para ti.." Ella apunto hacia las escaleras, "¿Esa chica de allí arriba? Ella es mi asunto, ella es como una hermana para mí y voy a estar ahí para ella, en cualquier forma en la que ella me necesite! Y para que conste, yo sería capaz de ocuparme de mis asuntos, si no tuviera que ocuparme de los tuyos porque no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo tu mismo."

Con esto dicho ella se acercó, tiró de su mano de la perilla y abrió la puerta dejando en claro que la conversación había terminado. Tan pronto como él entró en el pasillo se estremeció cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Él entró a su departamento, a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en su cama. Él nunca había estado tan cansado. Él se dio la vuelta recostándose de lado tirando la almohada cerca a él. Esto era un desastre. Esta mañana todo lo que él quería era saber lo que estaba mal con Sam. Ahora el sabía que estaba mal. Y él lo hizo peor.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el ultrasonido, mirando a la manchita que iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

_Estás libre de responsabilidad._

Ella le dijo que no tenía ninguna obligación. Podría irse, sin un rasguño. Podía ir a N.I.T. y hacer todas las cosas que había soñado. Se preguntó como se debería sentir. ¿Aliviado? ¿Feliz? Él no sentía nada de eso. Se sentía entumecido, atrapado en un limbo emocional. Él no esperaba esto… nada podría haberlo preparado para eso. En los últimos seis meses él se había preguntado en más de una ocasión como sería tener hijos con Sam. Él imaginó una bella niña que se parecía a su madre y actuara como él; tal vez un pequeño niño con cabello café y un temperamento fogoso. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Pero él había creído que sería dentro de muchos años, después de la universidad, sus carreras, y el matrimonio. No ahora, en su penúltimo año de preparatoria, cuando se sentía a punto de conseguir todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Aún no le había dicho a Sam o Carly, pero había solicitado una admisión temprana a N.I.T. y él no tenía ninguna duda de que lo habían aceptado. Él había nacido para ese lugar. Para comienzo de julio, él esperaba estar camino al Programa Juvenil de Verano en el campus – una sesión de ocho semanas en la que estaría rodeado de los mejores y más brillantes jóvenes del país. Julio seria muy diferente para Sam. Mientras él estaba alcanzando sus sueños en Washington D.C., Sam estaría aquí dando a luz a un hijo… su hijo… el hijo de Freddie.

_No te necesitamos._

Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez ella no lo necesitaba. Sam es fuerte, la persona más fuerte que él haya conocido. Ella se había enfrentado a tanto con solo diecisiete años de vida que cualquier otra persona que él conocía. Y ella se quejaba de muchas cosas, pero nunca se quejó de cómo la vida se le había presentado; aún cuando tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero un bebé… Eso era una historia diferente. Eso era más de lo que ella se habría enfrentado antes. Sería brutal. Él no sabía mucho de bebés pero durante el fin de semana que su mamá había cuidado a su prima Stephanie él recordó haber pensado que tendría que estar loco para pasar por eso de forma voluntaria. Ella había despertado a mitad de la noche gritando fuertemente – en más de una ocasión. Tenían que observarla todo el tiempo y lo que ella produjo en esos pañales fue una pesadilla. Ese era el futuro al que Sam se había resignado, y ella había aceptado hacerlo por su cuenta. Ella lo había dejado alejarse. Pero ¿era eso lo que él quería?

Freddie vio el portarretrato de su mesita de noche. Él con su papá. La fotografía ha estado ahí desde que tiene uso de razón. La tomó y la observó. Él era igual a su papá, su mamá lo decía todo el tiempo, pero ahora, mirando el rostro del padre que había perdido hace tantos años, él tenía que admitir que era cierto. En la fotografía él le tomaba la mano, Jack Benson parecía una versión de 30 años de Freddie; la misma fuerte quijada y los ojos cafés. La misma frente amplia. Se sentía extraño al ver todas las semejanzas. Él se preguntaba si era molesto para su madre ver su rostro todos los días – como si viviera con un fantasma. Él tenía escasos recuerdos de su papá. Él sabía que pescaban juntos, que su papá lo llevó a un juego de béisbol, y que preparaba panqueques los domingos por la mañana. Él recordaba los viajes a caballito y ser perseguido por el monstruo de las cosquillas. Incluso todos estos años después, la influencia de su padre dejó una huella en su vida. Su padre era un buen hombre que merecía ver el día en que se convertiría en abuelo. En estos momentos no creía que pudiera ser menos digno de ser su hijo.

Miró nuevamente el ultrasonido, recorriendo con su mano el pequeño punto blanco que era su hijo. Su hijo. Se sentía tan extraño decirlo. Era asombroso cuando realmente pensó en eso; aterrador, pero asombroso. El sostenía con su mano la imagen de un pequeño humano, una fusión de Sam y él-lo mejor de ellos. Él iba a ser papá. No importaba que decidiera acerca de esta situación, por el resto de su vida habría una persona caminando en esta tierra que era parte de él. Y eso lo ataría por siempre a la mujer con la que había creado esa vida. Algunos hombres lo verían como una obligación pesada, hace una hora él había actuado como uno de esos hombres, pero ahora, que la idea se repetía en su mente estaba asombrado. El amor que habían compartido creo algo que aseguraba que ellos siempre serian parte del otro.

Él estaba confundido y asustado. Estaba apenado por como había manejado la situación con Sam. Freddie estaba decepcionado de si mismo. Él no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer, aún no estaba seguro de lo que era lo correcto. Pero él sabía lo que era lo incorrecto. Abandonar a Sam en estos momentos no era lo correcto. Él le había prometido que nunca le haría daño, y él esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para cumplir con esa promesa.

Suspirando, él sostuvo el ultrasonido fuertemente con su mano derecha mientras el agotamiento lo llevó a un sueño irregular. Él pensó brevemente que éste era el comienzo. Su primer día como padre.

Él no había tenido un buen comienzo.

* * *

Ella esperó hasta escuchar que la puerta se cerró firmemente. Entonces se rompió. Ella había tratado de ser fuerte en las últimas dos semanas. Trató de evitar el problema o al menos no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Era un problema. Sam estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con problemas; era la historia de su vida. Ella encontraría una solución y lidiaría con las consecuencias. Pero las últimas tres horas habían cambiado todo. Ella lo había visto, realmente había visto al bebé y cualquier miedo o duda que había tenido antes se desvaneció fue entonces que supo que su única opción era quedarse con él. No quería decir que ya no estuviera asustada; estaba aterrada, pero sentarse en esa fría habitación con la luz baja mientras ella miraba fijamente a los latidos parpadeantes de la vida que llevaba dentro de ella, esos miedos fueron eclipsados por un amor que lo abarcó todo. Era una locura, ella lo sabía, y totalmente contrario a ella, pero ella amaba a este bebé: más de lo que ella ha amado algo o alguien, y estaba decidida a que funcionara.

Eso era lo que más le dolía. Freddie siempre había sido el responsable en su relación; siempre fue el que hacía lo correcto sin importar nada. El que la hacia ver el mundo a su alrededor. Y ahora, durante lo que podría decirse era lo más importante que les podría pasar, él la decepcionó. Por seis meses él le prometió que nunca la lastimaría, nunca le haría lo que los demás habían hecho. Y ahora estaba haciendo exactamente eso, mucho peor porque ahora ella no era a la única que estaba abandonando. Probablemente no tenía derecho de estar enojada, ella le había dicho que no lo necesitaba; que estaba libre. Pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que él habría tomado esa decisión sin importar lo que había dicho y ese hecho la hacia cuestionarse todo lo que ella pensaba de él.

Así que lloró. Ella se recostó de lado, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y sollozó. Sam lloró por ella, por la vida que había decidido a vivir. Por todos los sueños que nunca podrá alcanzar, por todos los errores que sabía haber cometido. Ella lloró por el bebé – por ese pequeño ser que no había pedido venir al mundo y quien merecía cosas mejores que lo que ella había vivido. Y ella lloró por Freddie, por el hombre que pensó que él era, por el amor que ella pensó que compartían. Él se había ido, y lloró fuertemente porque no sabia como hacer que volviera.

La puerta se abrió y Carly entró a la habitación, Spencer detrás de ella. Ella los escuchó acercarse a la cama pero no podía moverse. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía evitar que su corazón se rompiera. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, tratando de contenerse, tratando desesperadamente de no desmoronarse. Carly se subió a la cama y apoyó la cabeza de Sam en su regazo, quitando el cabello de su frente y secándole las lágrimas. Spencer se sentó al pie de la cama, inusualmente tranquilo, frotando su espalda con movimientos circulares.

"Lo siento niña," él dijo, y ella sabía que él realmente lo sentía. "Pero todo estará bien. Superaremos esto juntos."

Y aunque ella sabía que tenían buenas intenciones… y aunque creyeron cada palabra de lo que decían, ella sabía la verdad.

Ella estaba sola.

**AN/ Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí y no odien a Freddie tanto como yo lo hago cada vez que vuelvo a leer esté capítulo…**

**Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Que disfruten su fin de semana.**


	5. Se Ha Ido

¡Hola!

Los dejo con el capítulo 5, como siempre gracias a DwynArthur por la edición.

Nos vemos al final de la página...

* * *

**Se Ha Ido**

Determinada. No era una palabra que ella solía usar; ella estaba segura que se había burlado de Freddie cuando él la había usado. Él decía que significa 'inquebrantablemente decidido'. Así es exactamente como ella se sentía esta mañana.

Después de su crisis nerviosa en casa de Carly la noche anterior, Sam llegó a casa e hizo lo que nunca había hecho. Ella hizo planes. Hizo una lista, de todas las cosas que necesitaba resolver, todos los problemas a que se estaba enfrentando. Y ella hizo un plan, trató de averiguar la mejor manera de manejarlo. Trató de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones; pensando que era lo correcto sin pensar en que la haría sentir bien. Sentirse bien no importaba… hacer lo correcto era lo que importaba.

Su habitación estaba obscura, los suaves rayos de la salida del sol comenzando a asomarse entre la persiana de su ventana. Ella se estiró y vio el reloj de su mesita de noche.

_6:00_

Era lunes, eso sería de ayuda. Carly y Freddie nunca se perdían un día de clases a menos de que estuvieran enfermos, el cual no era el caso. Así que por al menos siete horas estaba segura de que no los vería. Carly la llamaría constantemente y los mensajes de texto saturarían su bandeja, pero podría evitarlos; ignorarlos. Ella podía lidiar con el acoso virtual. Lo que ella menos necesitaba en este momento era ver el rostro de Carly, o de Freddie ya sea el caso. Lo único que haría seria confundirla… complicar las cosas. Y necesitaba tener la mente despejada.

Tenía tres horas para irse. Ella ya había hecho la llamada la noche anterior y todo estaba arreglado. Hoy comenzaría desde cero. Hoy ella tomaría un paso a la solución de este lio. Ella sabía que su decisión no cambiaria su situación con Freddie; posiblemente ella nunca podrá recuperarse del dolor que ya tenía residencia permanente en su pecho. Y ella sabía que Carly nunca la perdonaría, pero ella no podía pensar en los demás. Tenía que hacer lo que es mejor para ella – ella solo esperaba que funcionara.

* * *

Freddie se despertó exaltado, momentáneamente desorientado. Ella había estado ahí anoche, en sus sueños. Destellos de su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Él vagamente recordaba la sensación de sostenerla, el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de sus labios rosando los suyos. La banda sonora había sido su risa, ondeando alrededor de él hasta que él despertó, inicialmente él estaba sobresaltado de que ella no estuviera ahí físicamente en sus brazos. Y entonces todo le llegó de golpe – un ataque de memorias del día anterior; sus ojos como el hierro, sus puños apretados a sus costados mientras le gritaba que se fuera. La voz de él diciendo cosas terribles, cosas que a la luz del día, él sabía que no las había querido decir. La niebla en su mente se levantó y una fría y cruel verdad descendió.

Sam estaba embarazada. Él era un cabrón.

Eso lo resumía todo.

Mirando el reloj él se apresuró a seguir su rutina matutina, prestando poca atención él tenía suerte de que se hubiera puesto los pantalones correctamente y que no haya terminado con su camisa al revés. Su mente tenía que tomar en cuenta cosas mucho más importantes esa mañana. Antes de que hiciera su cama él tomó debajo su almohada la imagen que ahora era su posesión más preciada. Colocándola en su cartera él tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación. Él comió su cereal apresuradamente, de pie en el fregadero. Su madre se volvería loca si estuviera ahí. Ella decía que comer de pie provocaba indigestión. Hoy, a él le importaba poco lo que pudiera darle. Tenía prisa. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Él había hecho un lio bastante desagradable. Solo podía imaginar lo que Sam debe estar pensando. Pero él lo iba a solucionar- hoy. Pero antes necesitaba algo.

Un aliado.

Cerro la puerta detrás de él, el temor crecía en su estomago mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento de los Shay. Hablar con Sam podría no salir bien. El hablar con Carly primero era una especie de calentamiento. Repasó en su cabeza lo que quería decir mientras esperaba que alguien le abriera la puerta. Por lo general él no tocaba la puerta. Sam y él estaban ahí tan a menudo que nadie pensaba nada de ellos si entraban sin previo aviso. Pero la mirada de Carly la noche anterior había sido asesina, básicamente lo había corrido. Él no creyó prudente el tomar tantas libertades esta mañana. Necesitaba que Carly lo escuchara. Él la necesitaba para que le ayudara a defenderse con Sam. Si él tuviera a Carly de su lado, las posibilidades de un final feliz durante su conversación con Sam no estaban garantizadas, pero de una manera significativa eran más positivas.

La puerta se abrió revelando una Carly con una cara hinchada, quien parecía solo un poco más enojada que la noche anterior. Se quedaron ahí por un momento, solo observándose el uno al otro y él oró en silencio. Finalmente ella roló sus ojos y retrocedió para dejarlo entrar.

"Espero que tengas algo mejor que decir que lo que dijiste anoche". Su voz era fría como el hielo pero en el fondo se escuchaba cansada. Por como se veía parecía que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Carly podía ser la niña más dulce, y fácil de manejar que él haya conocido. Pero cuando ella no tenía su sueño reparador, su temperamento podría incluso desbancar el de Sam.

"Yo solo quiero hablar contigo…" él comenzó.

Ella se paró frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Estas aquí, así que te estoy escuchando."

Él tragó fuerte y trató de recordar todo lo que había planeado decir. Él pensó que era mejor comenzar con los hechos, después apelar a sus emociones, y terminar con una gran disculpa, y esperar que lo mejor ocurriera.

"Soy un cabrón."

Carly asintió con su cabeza pero fue amable al no decir que ya lo sabía. En su lugar dejó de cruzar sus brazos y los poso en sus caderas. Era un avance.

"Continua."

"Anoche no maneje bien las cosas…con Sam. Estaba conmocionado y sé que eso no es una excusa pero es la única explicación que puedo ofrecerte. Las he estado observando estas últimas semanas y sabía que algo estaba mal pero ni en un millón de años habría pensado que era…¡esto! Por eso yo solo…me entró el pánico y cuando hablé con Sam. Yo solo…yo dije todo lo que no debía, y nada de lo que debía haber dicho."

"¿Y que es lo que piensas que deberías haber dicho?"

"Debí haberle dicho que yo estaría ahí. Que haría cualquier cosa en el mundo que tuviera que hacer, que renunciaría a todo si eso significaba estar con ella y el bebé. Debí haber dicho que ella no tenía que preocuparse por nada porque yo cuidaría de ella…de ellos. Debí haber dicho que incluso si no lo planeamos y que es una locura y que los dos estamos asustados hasta la muerte sin la menor idea de que hacer nunca vería esto como un error, o una carga. Debí haber dicho que la amaba, porque Carly, realmente la amo."

Se detuvo. Eso no era parte del discurso que había planeado, pero era la verdad.

"Lo siento, Carly. Sé que lo que te dije ayer era innecesario. No tengo derecho de estar enojado contigo por estar para Sam cuando yo no pude. Estabas en lo correcto. Tengo que responsabilizarme."

Su rostro se suavizo un poco pero ella no se movió. Ella aún no estaba lista para perdonarlo.

"Ella piensa que no quieres…a tu bebé. Ella lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, Freddie. Tú realmente la heriste."

"Lo sé. Sé que lo hice y lo siento mucho. Yo solo…¡Dios! Realmente lo arruiné todo. Pero quiero arreglarlo, Carly. ¿Me ayudarás?"

Carly entonces suspiró y aunque ella no lo dijera él la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Tal vez no lo haya perdonado, pero ella lo ayudaría…por Sam.

"Esta bien…Te ayudaré"

"Carly muchísimas graci…"

Ella levantó su mano para callarlo. "Pero será mejor que arregles esto, Freddie o te juro por el amor de Dios que yo misma te mataré."

"Entendido." Él sonrió ligeramente.

Ella caminó hacia el sofá y tomó su mochila y llaves. "Pero seré honesta contigo Freddie, no sé que tanto seré de ayuda. Sam está siendo obstinada y está decidida a hacer todo esto por su cuenta…sin ti."

Sus palabras lo hirieron pero él no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Él la haría entender, él la haría cambiar de opinión. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Para ser honesto no se exactamente que es lo que diré. Todo lo que se es que Sam y…el bebé, ellos ahora lo son todo para mi. Y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que ella lo vea así."

Ella puso una mano en su hombro mientras salían de su apartamento. "No se quien era ese chico que estuvo anoche aquí, pero no me agradó."

"Créeme Carly, nunca más lo volverás a ver. Espero poder hacer que Sam también se dé cuenta de eso."

"Buena respuesta." Ella sonrió, "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Ustedes dos están demasiado locos como para funcionar con alguien más."

Él se giró y la abrazó. Tenerla de su lado significaba mucho.

"Bien, es suficiente cursilería." Carly rio, retirándose y cerrando la puerta, "¡Vamos por tu chica!"

* * *

Freddie estaba frenético. No había comenzado de esa manera el día. Cuando salieron de Bushwell Plaza Sam no estaba en el lugar de costumbre, esperando para caminar con ellos hasta la escuela. 'Nada del otro mundo,' él pensó. "Ella aún esta molesta y no la culpo por estar evitándome…todo a su tiempo." Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ella no estaba en su casillero. 'Esta bien' él pensó, 'ella llegará'. Después ella no estaba en el salón y se perdió la primera clase y él había comenzado a estar ansioso. Ahora era el final del día y Sam nunca se había aparecido. Él le había enviado 10 mensajes de texto y nunca recibió respuesta. Todas sus llamadas fueron directo al buzón de voz.

Él iba y venía frente al casillero de Carly, hablando con él mismo y checando su teléfono en un lapso de pocos segundos.

"Freddie…¡cálmate!"

"¡Calmarme! ¿Cómo diablos esperas que pueda hacer eso?"

"Probablemente ella solo se sintió mal y esta en casa."

El dejó de pasearse, y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

"¿Eso pasa seguido? Ella sintiéndose mal…"

El rostro de Carly se suavizó. Él se estremeció por completo.

"Sí… ella ha estado sintiéndose mal todo este tiempo. Ella dice que tiene 'un día nauseabundo'. Es horrible. Yo me siento mal por ella."

"Pero eso es normal, ¿cierto? Quiero decir…¿está ella bien? ¿Le dolerá… o al bebé?"

Hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta, que esto no solo le estaba pasando a Sam, también le estaba pasando a Freddie. Los dos se estaban enfrentando a desafíos que ella no podía imaginarse. Sam estaba enferma, Freddie estaba preocupado y probablemente los dos estaban aterrados.

"Ella está bien Freddie. El doctor dijo que era perfectamente normal. Sam esta bien…y también el bebé."

Él agachó la cabeza, agitándola lentamente. Él se veía miserable.

"¿Tú realmente quieres arreglar esto verdad?" No era que ella lo dudara, pero viéndolo ahora, él parecía tan perdido y desesperado. Sam le había dejado el camino libre, una libertad que por un momento pareciera que él iba a tomar, pero él decidió afrontar todo este desastre con Sam- él no iba a dejarla sola. Ella siempre había admirado a Freddie, por eso fue que la noche anterior había dolido tanto. Después de que Sam le contó lo que él había dicho, Carly por un momento se preguntó si realmente lo conocía. Pero el chico parado frente a ella, este era el Freddie que ella conocía. Responsable, y leal- y ella nunca había estado tan orgullosa de él.

El sacó de su bolsillo trasero su cartera. Al abrirlo sacó dos fotografías de un compartimento lateral. La primera era de Sam. De alguna manera él logro captarla en un extraño momento de tranquilidad. El sol brillaba en su rostro mientras ella miraba en la distancia, sonriendo. Ella se veía hermosa. Detrás de esa ella reconoció la segunda fotografía como el ultrasonido perdido. Él los tenía juntos, llevándolos consigo.

"Lo digo sinceramente Carly." Él miró el ultrasonido, su voz era un susurro. "Sé que me equivoque; que hice un lio con todo esto, pero te juro, que quiero solucionar este problema. Quiero estar ahí para ella y para el bebé. Nada es más importante que eso."

"¿Ni siquiera N.I.T.?" ella preguntó. Tenía que decirlo. Ella necesitaba que él entendiera exactamente cual sería su sacrificio.

"He soñado con ir a N.I.T. desde que tengo uso de razón, pero no es un sueño que quiera conseguir a toda costa. No lo haré a espaldas de Sam, abandonándola para que ella crie a nuestro hijo sola. Mis sueños ahora la incluyen."

Él puso las fotografías en su cartera y la guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo trasero. Él levantó la mirada y vio a Carly riéndose.

"Me alegro de que el desnudar mi alma sea divertido para ti" Eso solo la hizo reír más fuerte hasta que inhaló tratando de retomar su respiración.

"No, Freddie…no es eso. Tu…tu cartera" ella agitó su mano al aire, tratando de controlar su risa.

"¿Qué hay con mi cartera?"

"Tú tienes fotografías en ese bolsillo. Normalmente no es ahí donde los chicos tienen…tu sabes"

"¿Condones?" él dijo. Carly comenzó a reír nuevamente. "¿Qué es tan gracioso acerca de eso?"

"Es solo que es irónico. La mayoría de los chicos llevan condones… tú llevas recuerdos del porque deberías usar condones!" ella resoplo nuevamente, inclinándose con las manos en las rodillas.

"Ja, ja, ja, Shay. Eres un genio de la comedia el día de hoy."

Carly se puso de pie y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Honestamente Freddie, esta situación es una locura y si no me rio me pondré a llorar." Ella se estiro y exhalo, calmándose, "¿Entonces que es lo que haremos?"

"No creo que tenga otra opción. Tendré que ir a su casa, hacer que hable conmigo."

Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Eres valiente, muy valiente Freddie."

"No tan rápido. Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías. Necesito que me acompañes."

"¿A casa de Sam? ¿Y si su mamá esta ahí? Tú sabes lo que su mamá siente por de mi!" ella hizo un puchero, "Ella me llama mojigata."

Freddie tomó su mano, llevándola hacia la salida.

"¿Lo que sea necesario Carly, recuerdas?" él miro hacia ella, "además, si no va bien puede ser que necesites administrar RCP"

"O identificar el cuerpo." ella dijo, siguiéndolo fuera del edificio.

* * *

Conducían en silencio. Freddie estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, intentando saber que era lo que tenía que decir exactamente, y prepararse para lidiar con las consecuencias. Deteniéndose frente a la casa de Sam se estacionó, apagó el motor y se quedó sentado con las llaves en su regazo. Está era una situación aterradora. Él desconocía que tanto sabía la mamá de Sam acerca de la situación. Y aunque ella nunca ha sido considerada la madre del año, aun así ella tenía un temperamento similar al de Sam y como ella solía decir 'Los Puckett no se amaran unos a los otros…pero luchamos juntos'. Dentro de esa casa había dos mujeres Puckett que pedían su sangre. Él estaba aterrado. No solo por lo que la madre de Sam podría decir pero si por lo que podría pasar si él fallaba, si él no podía convencerla de que estar juntos era la única respuesta que tenía sentido.

"Bien, es ahora o nunca." él dijo, mirando a Carly. "¿Vienes?"

"Lo que sea necesario, ¿cierto?" ella estiró su mando tomando la de Freddie dándole un ligero apretón, "Todo estará bien Freddie. Tiene que estarlo." Sus palabras deberían darle coraje pero su corazón se aceleró por el significado que había en ellas. Él tenía que hacer que esto funcionara.

Él subió los escalones destartalados del porche, aproximándose a la puerta. Carly se paró detrás de él, temiendo el momento de tener que lidiar con la mamá de Sam.

Él tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Nada.

Él esperó algunos segundos y volvió a tocar el timbre, con más insistencia esta vez.

Nada.

Él alzó su mano y tocó la puerta acercando su oído a la puerta. Él pareció oír una televisión a lo lejos. Ella estaba ahí. Ella estaba ahí y lo estaba ignorando, probablemente observando desde alguna ventana. El pensamiento lo desesperó y levantó el puño, golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Sam! ¡Sam abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estas ahí!" él levantó su puño para tocar nuevamente pero Carly lo detuvo a tiempo.

"¡Freddie! Cálmate. Tal vez no esté en casa."

"Ella esta dentro, Carly. Sé que está en casa"

"Y si ella esta en casa y no quiere verte, crees que gritar y golpear la puerta la hará cambiar de parecer? Tal vez necesitas dejar que se calme. Podemos volver más tarde."

Él se giró hacia ella, su rostro frenético y enrojecido, "¡No Carly! Tengo que hablar con ella. No más tarde, ni mañana, ¡ahora mismo!"

"Freddie…"

"No pienso irme Carly ¡No jugare más este juego! No dejaré que ella pase un día más sin saber lo que siento. No puedo. Me sentaré aquí toda la noche si es necesario!"

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se giraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon el sonido del cerrojo. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Carly se paró detrás de Freddie y los dos se quedaron estáticos, abrumados por lo que vieron. Frente a ellos con unos pantalones ajustados, y unas pantuflas de los osos Grizzly, y un tirante de un brasier rosa asomándose debajo de la blusa de leopardo estaba Pam Puckett.

"Bien tenían que ser Romeo y la mojigata…no saben como aceptar una indirecta, ¿cierto?" Ella los miró desde atrás de la puerta mosquitera.

Freddie estaba congelado. Él sintió a Carly empujándolo por la espalda, apurándolo a hablar y él abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella. Él escuchó a Carly suspirar mientras se asomaba detrás de él.

"¿Que pasa?" Pam mantuvo su mirada en Freddie, "¿El gato te comió la lengua?"

"Hola, Señora Puckett…queremos ver a Sam."

Pam rodó los ojos y se alejó entrando más a la casa para cerrar la puerta, "Ella no está."

"¡Espere!" Freddie gritó, finalmente había encontrado su voz. "Nosotros….Yo solo quiero hablar con ella."

"Creo que ya has dicho lo suficiente, ¿no crees?" Ella se rio, pero su voz no mostraba el mínimo rasgo de humor y sus ojos lo miraron con algo muy cercano al odio. Ella notó la sorpresa en su rostro. "Sí, ella me lo contó. Te ves demasiado calmado para alguien que tuvo tanto que decir anoche"

Se miraron uno al otro. Sus palabras habían dejado claro donde estaba él parado. Él no era bienvenido. Él estaba conmocionado, para ser honesto. Sam y su madre nunca habían sido cercanos. Su mamá no estaba al pendiente de ella de la misma manera que la mamá de Freddie lo estaba de él. No había comidas recién cocinadas cuando llegaba a casa, nadie que le checara la tarea, ni que la consintiera cuando estaba enferma. Hasta este momento él nunca había estado seguro que ella se preocupara acerca de Sam, pero ahora, viéndola a los ojos pudo verlo: el poder feroz, la protección de una madre. Cualquiera que sea su instinto maternal, o la falta del mismo, en este momento él lo supo-la mamá de Sam la amaba. Y él había herido a Sam; eso lo convertía en el enemigo.

"Carly." él dijo, sin romper su mirada con Pam. "¿Puedes por favor esperar en el carro?"

Ella no necesitó más persuasión y la escuchó murmurar un adiós a la madre de Sam y camino rápidamente hacia el coche. Había querido a Carly a su lado como un aliado, pero ahora lo sabía. Que si se iba a enfrentar a Pam Puckett, lo tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

"Escuche, Señora Puckett."

"mh, mh…¡tú escúchame a mi! Tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí, el maldito descaro. Embarazaste a mi hija, la dejaste para que lidiara con eso ella sola y ahora...ahora ¿te presentas aquí? Le dije que esto iba a pasar, traté de advertírselo. Desde el día que comenzó a salir contigo estuve contando los días hasta que la dejaras, igual que el bueno para nada de su padre." Ella rio, "Y apuesto a que piensas que estas haciéndole un favor, ¿cierto? Cabalgando en tu caballo blanco para salvar a la niña que no vale nada. Pero yo te conozco…conozco a los de tu tipo. Señor Grandes sueños y Grandes promesas. La alimentarás diciéndole lo mucho que la quieres y que siempre estarás allí para ella. Y entonces un día estarás lleno de pañales sucios y las cuentas por pagar y entonces ¿qué harás? ¡Te diré lo que harás! Te irás, te irás y regresarás a tu perfecta vida y ¿dónde terminará Sam entonces?, ¿Dónde? ¿Quién la salvará cuando tú decidas que ella ya no vale la pena para ser salvada?" Su voz disminuyó cuando ella entrecerró los ojos. "La misma persona que me salvó…nadie. Hazte un favor, aléjate ahora que puedes antes de que la hieras más de lo que ya lo has hecho."

Él quería gritarle, decirle que como podía tener el descaro de tratar de ser 'La Madre Del Año' cuando se la había pasado todos estos años siendo la 'querida' madre. Él quería exigirle que le dijera donde estaba Sam; que lo dejara hablar con ella, pero él sabía que no funcionaria. Viéndola se dio cuenta que la mirada en su rostro no era ira y tampoco era acerca de Sam. Esta era una mujer llena de años de dolor que se había convertido en una amargura que afectaba todo lo que tocaba, incluso a Sam. Su ira desapareció y fue remplazada con lástima.

"Señora Puckett, está en lo correcto acerca de anoche. Dije cosas horribles, cosas que nunca debí haber dicho. Estaba herido, confundido y asustado y me desquité con Sam. Estaba equivocado, ella no merecía eso. Pero _usted_ está equivocada acerca de mí. Siento mucho que el padre de Sam las haya abandonado. Y más siento que la haya hecho amargada y tan llena de ira que sienta le necesidad de hacer que su hija crea que no hay tal cosa como el amor verdadero. Pero yo amo a Sam…¿Me escucha? ¡La amo! Me equivoqué, eso lo sé, pero le juro por Dios que pasaré el resto de mi vida reparando el daño que le hice si eso es necesario." Él sintió que su rostro se enrojeció y sus manos sudaron: su corazón acelerado en su pecho. "Puede odiarme…y no la culpo- lo que hice fue deplorable, pero no puede mantenerla lejos de mi. Así que puede decirme donde esta o puedo esperar aquí hasta que regrese a casa. Me quedaré aquí afuera…"

"Toda la noche si es necesario," ella le sonrió. "Si te escuché la primera vez que lo dijiste. Pero sería una perdida de tiempo. Ya te lo dije…ella no esta aquí."

"Entonces dígame cuando es que volverá a casa."

"Ese es el asunto," agitando su cabeza, con una nueva ola de ira en sus ojos., "Se ha ido. Y no va a regresar." Se movió para cerrar la puerta. "Ya es muy tarde."

La puerta se estrello en su rostro pero él difícilmente la escuchó. Su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

_Se ha ido_

_Sam se ha ido_

_Ella no regresará_

_Ya es muy tarde_

_Ya es muy tarde_

Él se quedó paralizado. Ella no puede haberse ido. Eso no era parte del plan. Así no es como se suponía deberían suceder las cosas. Él había imaginado cada uno de los escenarios posibles. Él estaba preparado para arrastrarse y suplicar, para pasar los próximos siete meses convenciéndola de su sinceridad. Él esperaba que ella estuviera molesta y él estaba de acuerdo con eso. Él podía lidiar con cualquier cosa que ella le hiciera, porque al final de cuentas estarían juntos. Eso era lo que ellos hacían. Él había pasado casi todos los días de más de los años que él podía contar peleando con Sam. Ellos habían tenido unas peleas realmente malas, incluso durante su relación, pero todo se solucionaba y al final todo estaba bien. Él lo había tomado por sentado.

Se maldijo a si mismo por su estupidez y egoísmo. Él había pasado la noche anterior pensando en él mismo. Como se sentía él, lo que él pensaba. Y mientras él estaba ocupado revolcándose en la lastima, la mujer que amaba se le escapó entre los dedos. Él no sabía que hacer.

_Ella no regresará_

Él levantó su puño nuevamente para llamar a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Pam lo había dejado claro – ella no iba a ayudarlo. El sonido de un claxon lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia el sonido. Carly sentada en el carro, su rostro arrugado por la preocupación y la confusión mientras lo miraba por la ventana del automóvil. Él tenía que decírselo a Carly. Con ese solo pensamiento sentía sus pies como plomo mientras caminaba hacia el automóvil. Ella había confiado en él, le dijo que arreglaría esto y confió que él podía hacerlo. ¿Como podía decirle que había hecho un lio mucho más grande? Que, gracias a él, su mejor amiga- la mejor amiga de ambos-se ha ido.

_Ella no regresará._

Entró al carro y lo puso en marcha, silenciosamente, evitando la mirada de Carly.

"¿Freddie? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sam?"

"Ella no está en casa," él dijo, el resto de la historia estaba atorada en su garganta.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos…pero ¿Dónde esta? ¿Te lo dijo su madre?"

Él negó con su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada al frente.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo va a regresar?" Freddie estaba callado, tratando de mantener la compostura. Él levantó sus hombros como respuesta.

"Tal vez debamos checar en mi casa…tal vez ahí esté." Ella alzó su voz. Él estaba seguro que la expresión en su rostro era como para inducir el pánico.

"Ella no está en tu casa, Carly."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Freddie?" ella tomó la mano de él del volante. "Freddie Benson, ¡me dirás ahora mismo que diablos está pasando!"

Él se detuvo; él no podía conducir y lidiar con esto al mismo tiempo. Él agachó su cabeza y respiró hondo, regresando su mirada hacia la ventana mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Se ha ido, Carly."

"¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"Quiero decir se ha ido, ¡Carly! ¡Se fue!" él disminuyo su voz a un susurro. "Y su madre dijo…dijo que ella no regresara"

La escuchó sostener su respiración. No podía mirarla. Deseó poder salir del coche y correr. Correr tan lejos de este momento y esta situación como le fuera posible. Él dirigió una mirada hacia ella. Sus hombros temblaban mientras miraba su regazo, ella retorcía sus manos.

Su teléfono sonó y ella lo contesto, esperando que fuera Sam.

"Es Gibby" ella dijo, dejando el teléfono entre sus asientos.

Freddie vio el teléfono y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Tomando el teléfono entro al internet, viendo la respuesta a su problema.

"¿En serio, Freddie? La madre de tu hijo está perdida y tú crees que es buen momento para navegar por internet"

"Shhh Carly…"

"¡No me calles! Deberíamos estar buscando a Sam…"

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Ella levantó una ceja y él rodo sus ojos, intentando explicarle. "Recuerdas cuando te dije que había una aplicación en los peraPhone que puede…"

"¡Rastrear a alguien que tenga un peraPhone! Alguien como…"

"Como Sam." Él entró a la aplicación, escribió la información de Sam y esperó a que desplegara su localización. Después de un minuto que se sintió como un año el teléfono vibró, indicando que había localizado el teléfono de Sam. "¡La tengó!" gritó Freddie, con la alegría de quien había visto el sol después de mil años de oscuridad. "Ella está en…la central de autobuses de la 48"

"¿Bueno que estás esperando? vamos, vamos, ¡Vamos!" Carly gritó, ajustando su cinturón de seguridad.

Freddie se rio y nunca nada se había sentido tan bien. Él arrancó a toda velocidad hacia el norte de la ciudad.

* * *

Quince minutos y casi tres accidentes después entraron al estacionamiento de la central de autobuses. Freddie detuvo el automóvil de golpe, ocupando dos espacios al estacionarlo y difícilmente recordó quitar sus llaves del arranque. Vagamente registró que Carly estaba corriendo tras de él, pidiéndole que redujera la velocidad. Imposible. Tenía que entrar y encontrar a Sam. En ese momento había varios autobuses al frente del edificio. Por lo que él conocía ella podía estar a punto de abordar alguno de ellos. Todo dependía de esto.

Corriendo frenéticamente escaneó la multitud buscando por una cabeza con cabellera rubia.

"Tú vas por allá, y yo por acá" Él le dio instrucciones a Carly, corriendo hacia el final de la terminal. Desesperadamente corrió al mostrador de venta de boletos saltando al menos a cinco personas quienes manifestaron su desaprobación. Recargándose se dirigió al hombre que estaba tras el mostrador. La mirada en su rostro decía 'Odio mi trabajo…y tú pagaras por eso' Freddie no tenía tiempo de tomarle importancia.

"Disculpe señor." él dijo, sacando la foto de Sam de su bolsillo, "¿Ha visto a esta chica el día de hoy?"

Él hombre lo vio molesto señalando a la gente detrás de Freddie quienes amenazaban con comenzar una revuelta.

"¿No viste que frente a ti hay una fila de gente?"

"Mire, solo dígame si la ha visto! Ésta es la madre de mi hijo y necesito encontrarla. Solo mire la maldita fotografía!" Él se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una escena si Sam estuviera presente estaría orgullosa de él. Si ella estuviera aquí…

Él hombre rodó los ojos pero miró la fotografía.

"Nunca antes la había visto" dijo, agitando su mano como señal para que Freddie se retirara. "Pero veo a miles de personas al día…probablemente yo no la recordaría aunque hubiera estado aquí. Ahora puede retirarse de mi mostrador antes de que llame a la seguridad?"

Freddie se alejó, murmurando un gracias al hombre y una disculpa a las personas en la línea. Ellos no aceptaron su disculpa.

Carly corrió hacia él, casi sin aliento y por su rostro ella tampoco había tenido suerte.

"¿La encontraste?" ella dijo

"No" Él dio vuelta en círculos y trató de ver algún lugar en que no hubiera buscado. Él corrió hasta las sillas frente a él, subiendo a una de ellas para ver sobre la multitud.

"Freddie…" Él miro hacia Carly quien le tendía el teléfono. "Llámala. Si ella esta aquí escucharemos su teléfono"

Él salto y la abrazo, "Carly, ¡eres una genio!" Si el localizador del peraPhone la encontró eso significaba que el teléfono estaba encendido. Y Sam tenía el timbre más detestable, si su teléfono sonaba, incluso en ésta habitación llena de gente, él lo escuchara. Él marco su número y se dirigió hasta un rincón oscuro que acababa de notar. Él esperó, sosteniendo la respiración. Y lo escuchó.

"_Contesta tu maldito teléfono"_

Era la voz de un comediante que Sam amaba. Él odiaba el timbre…hasta ahora. Ahora él quería encontrar a ese comediante y besarlo en los labios.

"_Contesta tu maldito teléfono"_

"_Contesta tu maldito teléfono"_

Él siguió el sonido. Provenía de una esquina cerca de los sanitarios.

"Carly," dijo él mirando atrás, "¡Creo que la encontré!" El rostro de Carly se iluminó y corrió tras él. Él creyó que su sonrisa podría partir su rostro, el sonido era cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba a una banca. Una banca vacía.

Él se detuvo y Carly chocó con su espalda. Su rostro cambió cuando vio a donde se dirigía la mirada de Freddie.

"_Contesta tu maldito teléfono"_

En una banca frente a los sanitarios él logro verlo. El teléfono de Sam. No a Sam. Carly corrió y entró al sanitario. Él sabía que estaba buscando a Sam. Él también sabía que saldría sola. Sam no estaba ahí.

Él colgó su teléfono, alejándolo de su oído mientras se acercaba a la banca. La pantalla del teléfono de Sam parpadeaba.

_Llamada perdida: Carly_

'Tal vez se alejó por un minuto,' su corazón le decía. 'Tal vez aún esta aquí, tal vez aún no sea tarde'. Por primera vez él dejó que su mente callara su corazón. Ella no estaba ahí. Él no estaba seguro como es que lo sabía, pero él lo sabía. En la silla debajo del teléfono estaba la prueba de que él estaba en lo correcto.

Un sobre manila, doblado en la esquina con un nombre garabateado a través del frente.

_Freddie_

Carly caminó lentamente desde el sanitario. Freddie la miró y ella negó con su cabeza.

No la encontró.

Parándose tras él puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras él se dejo caer en la banca. Ella se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano mientras miraban por la ventana de la terminal. Los autobuses se habían ido, el lugar estaba vacío. Exactamente como él se sentía.

"Deberíamos irnos a casa" ella dijo tranquilamente. Freddie se puso de pie, tomando el teléfono de Sam y el sobre que estaba bajo él. Era ligero, con un cuadro duro dentro. "¿Qué es eso?" ella preguntó.

Él le mostró el sobre. "Es de Sam. Es para mí. Ella lo dejó para mi." Él estaba cansado. Este había sido la tarde más exhaustiva de su vida. Él quería irse a su casa y dormir para siempre. Carly lo tomó del brazo, guiándolo de regreso al automóvil.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio, la oscuridad invasora los rodeó. Estaban cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Preguntándose donde estaba Sam, que estaba haciendo, a donde se dirigía. Su corazón le dolía al pensar en ella, en alguna parte sola. Nunca sabría que él estaba ahí sentado, esperando, llenó de un amor tan intenso que amenazaba con romperlo.

"¿Qué hay en el sobre?" Carly preguntó.

Freddie no respondió. Él le dio el sobre.

"Tiene tu nombre, Freddie. No tienes por qué mostrármelo si no quieres hacerlo."

"Está bien Carly. Tú también mereces saber de ella. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Él la escuchó abrir el sobre. Él estaba en lo correcto. Dentro del sobre estaba un CD blanco en un estuche transparente. En el disco con la loca letra de Sam estaban tres palabras.

Peach Union. Tócame

"¿Qué es Peach Union?" Carly preguntó.

Él sonrió a pesar de todo. "Es un grupo," él dijo. "Son un clásico."

_**Flashback:**_

_Estaban sentados en la escalera de incendios. Su escalera de incendios. Habían salido para estudiar. Bueno, más precisamente, Freddie estaba estudiando mientras Sam garabateaba en su cuaderno, su cabeza balanceándose con la música proveniente de sus audífonos._

_Era un día brillante y caluroso. Sam estaba sentada frente a él con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Él sol del verano le había dado un bronceado profundo. Ella estaba golpeando su pie en el piso de metal._

"_Otra vez me estás contemplando."_

"_¿Eso es un problema? No puedo evitarlo…no deberías ser tan bella." Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ellos habían estado saliendo por casi tres meses. En ocasiones a él le era difícil creerlo. Hubo apuestas en cuanto durarían juntos. Nadie había pensado que durarían tanto. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, incluso la de ellos mismos, no solo lo habían conseguido pero habían logrado mantener una clase de relación que otras personas envidiaban. Aún peleaba- eran acaloradas, pero no tan continuas. Pero eso era lo que lo hacia maravilloso. Se enamoraron-y aún continuaban siendo ellos mismos. Él la amaba tal como era, aunque se quejara por lo nerd que él era, ella no lo cambiaria por nada. Él estaba asombrado por lo sencillo que era-aprender a amarla y ahora él no podía imaginar que fuera de otra manera._

"_Sabes que ya salgo contigo…puedes dejar de adularme."_

"_Lo amas," él dijo._

_Ella ladeó su cabeza como si lo estuviera considerando. "Sí…algo así. Sigue adulándome."_

_Ella lo jaló y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Eran suaves y dulces y él estaba seguro que si moría ahora mismo él moriría siendo un hombre feliz._

_Cuando terminaron el beso, él le quitó uno de los audífonos a ella, y lo puso en su oreja. "¿Qué estas escuchando?"_

"_Peach Union." Ella se rio por la confusión que reflejó su rostro, "Tú no los conoces 'Los 40 principales de Freddie', son un clásico"_

_Él escucóo la canción que estaban reproduciendo y arrugó la frente. Definitivamente no era su tipo. La música sonaba antigua. Probablemente de principios de los 90, intentó adivinar. La cantante principal estaba interpretando una de las letras más tristes que él había escuchado, pero el ritmo era rápido._

"_¿Una triste canción bailable?" Él le regresó el audífono, colocando un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja, "No gracias. Me quedaré con mis 40 principales."_

_Ella se rio de él. "¿Cómo es que terminé con alguien con tan mal gusto musical?"_

"'_¿Por mi encanto y mi buena apariencia juvenil?"_

"_Y tu disposición a pagar por mi jamón."_

"_También está eso."_

_Ella estudió su rostro. "En serio, Freddie. ¿Nunca te preguntas como dos personas tan diferentes como nosotros podrían haber terminado juntos.? ¿Te has preguntado si en algún momento será un problema?"_

_Él se deslizó sentándose junto a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos._

"_¿Te preocupa eso?"_

_Ella se recargo en su hombro. "A veces." ella susurró._

"_Pues no lo hagas." Él se inclinó para darle un beso en la mano. "Nosotros funcionamos porque funcionamos. No necesito tener una razón." Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, "Además" él dijo, "Tú sabes lo que se dice…los opuestos se atraen"_

"_El dicho más viejo del libro, Benson."_

"_No es viejo. Es un clásico."_

"_¿Cómo nosotros?" ella dijo, mirándolo._

_Él sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios. "Como nosotros."_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Él tomó el disco de las manos de Carly, introduciéndolo en el reproductor del automóvil. Los primeros acordes de la canción invadieron el automóvil y de pronto estaba rodeado por Sam.

Baby – _Bebé_

No, it's not that I don't care, maybe It's a change in atmosphere. - _No, no es que no me importe, tal vez es un cambio en la atmosfera_

And I've seen the signs I know, that it's right for me to go – _Y he visto las señales, yo sé, que es el momento de irme_

I'm on my way – _Estoy en camino_

So when you think of yesterday, remember all the things we said – _Así que cuando pienses en el ayer, recuerda todas las cosas que dijimos._

I've got to see it through alone, I've got to do this on my own – _Tengo que verlo yo sola, Tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta._

Baby – _Bebé_

You could say that it's unfair, maybe I've got nothing left to share – _Puedes decir que es injusto, tal vez no tengo nada más que compartir_

And I've seen the signs I know, that it's right for me to go – _Y he visto las señales, yo sé, que es el momento de irme_

I'm on my way – _Estoy en camino_

So when you think of yesterday, remember all the things we said – _Así que cuando pienses en el ayer, recuerda todas las cosas que dijimos._

And through the course of history, I hope you'll still remember me – _Y en el curso de la historia, espero que aún me recuerdes_

And there can't be no other way, there's nothing left for us to say – _Y no puede ser de otra manera, no hay nada más que podamos decir_

I've got to see it through alone, I've got to do this on my own – _Tengo que verlo yo sola, Tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta._

On my own – _Por mi cuenta_

A medida que las notas finales sonaron, nuevamente los invadió el silencio. Pero ésta vez era pesado, con forme consideraban las palabras de despedida de Sam para Freddie. Carly lloró y Freddie deseaba también poder llorar. Pero todo era demasiado, temía que si comenzaba a llorar nunca podría detenerse.

"Ella realmente se ha ido." Carly susurró, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas. "¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé"

Carly se giró hacia él y Freddie quería disculparse pero un 'lo siento' no arreglarían las cosas. Sus ojos brillaron, sus labios temblaron. "¿Crees que ella regrese?"

Esa mañana él estaba lleno de esperanza. Planeando como sería el futuro, que él, Sam y el bebé tendrían. El bebé. No era solo a Sam a la que había perdido. Y con ese pensamiento él se rompió sin importarle el limpiar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Él no tenía respuesta-

"Quisiera saberlo Carly. Quisiera saberlo."

* * *

**A/N Quiero disculparme por la demora, primero tuve dificultades personales y después ocurrió iGoodbye y creo que demore un poco en recuperarme de ese trágico episodio. No ahondaré en el tema porque aún no lo supero.**

**Gracias a TheWrtrinMe & DwynArthur por permitirme traducir esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, estoy por terminar la traducción del 7 así que intentaré actualizar pronto.**


End file.
